


The Nightblood Wand

by AiLikeHeda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fights, Hogwarts, Love, Treason, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiLikeHeda/pseuds/AiLikeHeda
Summary: < “Hi!” Lexa said.“Hi.” Clarke smiled awkwardly. “So, are you good at potions?”“I guess I’m doing fine. You?”“Not my favorite thing” she replied with a chuckle.The professor explained briefly what they would do this year and then directly asked them to prepare a Veritaserum.“Shit.”“What is it?” Lexa asked.“Um, we kind of had to evacuate the room the last time I tried this one…”“Really?” Lexa’s eyes widened.“Yeah, told you. Not my thing.”Lexa released a small laugh and Clarke decided that from now on, it would be her favorite sound. >
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Monty Green/Nathan Miller, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 26
Kudos: 106





	1. Candles, black robes and bursts of laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Not good at summaries so, here you go!  
> If you love Clexa and if you love Harry Potter, just read and let me know what you think.  
> Enjoy

Candles, black robes and bursts of laughter. The familiar scent of dusty parchments. That was all she needed to know she was at Hogwarts. That she was home. Lexa had never been really close to her parents; between their open hatred for the muggle-born and them wanting her to be the best at everything. She was a great student in sixth year, a prefect and the captain and seeker of the Slytherin quidditch team. But the pressure her parents were putting her in was unbearable.

Lexa sat at her house table, waiting, like every year, for the new students to enter the great hall. She was particularly stressed because this year was the first year of her little brother. School could be tough during the first years, children could be mean, and Lexa was very protective of her brother. She found herself hoping he would end up in Slytherin so she could watch over him but she was almost certain he wouldn’t. He was kind, clever and always helping others.

The brunette was focused on her fingers and almost jumped when a piece of paper fell in her empty plate. She took it and read it, careful to hide it from her classmates.

‘Don’t worry Lex, even if he’s not Slytherin, he’ll quickly make friends. It’s his thing!’

Lexa quickly raised her gaze and spotted her friend at the Ravenclaw table. Anya had been her best friend since she took her under her wing when Lexa first entered Hogwarts. The tall blonde was head girl, but also keeper and captain of her quidditch team; all the school respected her. Lexa had few friends and none of them were in Slytherin. Luna was Ravenclaw like Anya and Lincoln was Hufflepuff.

The brunette locked eyes with Anya and nodded, just as the huge doors flew open. About fifty pupils filled the room, stopping in front of the platform. Laughter began to die down and was soon replaced by whispers.

“Before we begin, professor Jaha would like to say a few words” explained Indra, headmaster of Hufflepuff.

Thelonious Jaha stood from his majestic chair and clasped his hands together.

“Thank you, professor Forest. First of all, welcome to Hogwarts!” He paused, waiting for the applause and cheering to stop. “First years, I wish you all a good year and may your grades be to a level that meets your relentless work.” Some giggles resonated through the hall. “But I have to announce you, and remind those whom would have memory disorders,” Jaha scanned the room, particularly watching the famous troublemakers of the school, and making everyone laugh once again, “that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Thank you.”

The first years’ eyes widened at that information as the director sat down.

“When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted to your houses” said Indra.

The speech was the same every year. Hogwarts was a school of tradition, long-standing tradition. Lexa had not noticed her right leg bouncing under the table as the hat sorted more and more students. And there weren’t much left, the brunette stretched her neck to have a better view of the platform.

“Aden Woods!”

A blonde haired boy took his first step confidently and sat on the tool, his back straight as possible. Aden was thin and tall compared with the other first years. His beautiful green eyes scanned the crowd to spot another pair of green eyes. The boy recognized his sister and gave her a slight smile. As soon as professor Forest placed the sorting hat on his head, it yelled.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Lexa immediately turned her head to find her friend and relaxed when she saw Lincoln waiting for Aden to sit next to him, arms wide open. She had known it; she still was a little disappointed but knew Hufflepuff would be a great house for her little brother.

When all the new students had been sorted, Jaha clapped his hands and the long tables filled with various foods and drinks. The muffled noises started again as everyone ate and shared their holidays. Lexa giggled with her classmates a little before rising from her seat and going to the Hufflepuff table. Red, green, blue and yellow started to mix in the great hall as everybody joined their group of friends.

“How is it going so far, Aden?”

He turned around and smiled at his sister. Lincoln did the same as the blond kid stood up.

“Fine. I made a friend on the rowboat. His name’s Jacob,” Aden raised his arm and pointed a brunette boy with freckles, “over there.”

The boy was talking to other first years, he seemed really friendly.

“Great. If you have questions you can ask Lincoln, you’ll see each other a lot in the common room. And if you have a problem you can come and get me in the Slytherin’s dungeons ok?”

“Yes but I can manage problems, Lexa” replied Aden.

“I know that, but if you can’t, don’t hesitate. If anyone bothers you too much, I’ll kick their asses” she said with a smirk.

“Alright” Aden answered with the same smirk, before joining Jacob.

“You look so much alike, that’s crazy.” Lincoln said, his gaze not leaving the little boy.

Lexa just smiled and took a seat next to her friend. A few minutes later, they were joined by Anya and Luna.

“Eh, the nerds.”

“I already told you. Call us nerds again and I’m bringing you down, Woods.” Anya narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

“Try me.”

“Girls, not again. Let’s just enjoy the fact that we’re back” intervened Luna, smiling.

Luna Lake was a sixth year student like Lexa, while Lincoln and Anya were seventh years. They had sympathized with her through quidditch trainings. She was a brilliant student, a prefect and the seeker of her team. Lincoln Drake had joined their group two years ago, since he had to pair up with Anya in potions. He also played quidditch as a keeper.

They talked almost an hour about their holidays, after Luna left to lead the first years to their common rooms with the other prefects. Lexa wasn’t on duty tonight, and she was thankful because she was awfully tired.

“Guys, I’m going to bed. See you tomorrow for breakfast.”

“See you, Lex” they both replied.

Lexa made her way out the great hall and through several corridors when she collided abruptly with something. Or someone. Her speed made her fall forward onto that someone.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t…” the brunette gulped audibly when she raised her gaze and was met with pure blue. “Sorry Clarke, I was lost in my thoughts, I wasn’t looking in front of me.”

“That’s ok” the blonde sixth year giggled, bringing her hand behind her head to see if a bump had already been formed.

Lexa had had a huge crush on Clarke Griffin for as long as she knew. Blond curls, blue eyes, that little mole above her lip on the right. The brunette wouldn’t admit it but she had passed hours watching Clarke. Her friends never stopped teasing her whenever the blonde passed by them. They had never really spoken, aside from ‘hello’s or ‘hey, how are you?’s. They just knew each other through quidditch and classes. She was diving in the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen when she realized she was still on top of Clarke, her hands planted on the ground around the blonde’s head and their lower body pressing into each other.

“Ow, sorry” Lexa said, clearing her throat.

She stood up quickly, her cheeks reddening by the second, as did Clarke’s. Lexa extended her hand, helping Clarke standing up and they waited a little in the awkwardness.

“Well, see you in class, I suppose?” said Clarke breaking the silence.

“Yeah” Lexa answered.

The blonde nodded and left, letting Lexa alone. She somehow recovered from her emotions and started to walk again towards the dungeons.

She never felt like that before. She hadn’t even properly talked to the girl and yet she melted down every time she came near her. Lexa had had one real relation in her life. Costia had been her best friend for a long time when they were young. When they grew up, Lexa accepted her preference for girls and thought that she experienced feelings toward Costia. She did, but not in the way she thought. It had always been easy with her, since they utterly knew each other.

Lexa reached the Slytherin door and entered the common room.

“Good holidays, captain?”

“What?” She raised her head and recognized her teammate.

“I said, good holidays?” Carl Emerson asked with annoyance in his voice.

“Uh, yes. You?”

“Yes.”

It was just pure politeness. The classmates never really liked each other but since Carl was a beater for the quidditch team and since Lexa was the captain, the boy licked her boots whenever he could.

Lexa climbed the stairs and threw herself on her bed. She changed into her pajamas and quickly fell asleep, blue eyes never leaving her thoughts.

***

_‘Clarke’ the word softly left Lexa’s lips, the k clacking sumptuously in her mouth._

_Clarke stared at this shivering green gaze as the brunette repeated her name, louder and louder._

“CLARKE!”

The blonde’s eyes flew open widely when she woke up from her dream. Octavia was bending over her and calling her name. Realization hit her and she straightened a little, pushing on her elbows.

“What?” she replied a little too aggressively.

“You were doing weird noises.” Octavia paused trying to analyze her friend’s behavior. “Plus, it’s time to head for breakfast.”

“Ok,” Clarke sighed, “just give me a minute.”

Octavia straightened and walked towards her bed. Clarke fell back on hers, bringing her arm above her eyes. Why was she dreaming of Lexa Woods? She found it ridiculous. Yes, the brunette was freaking gorgeous, but she didn’t even know her.

“What were you dreaming about?” asked Octavia with a smirk.

Clarke knew she wasn’t going to escape this one. Octavia Blake was utterly determined regarding the secrets her friends were keeping from her. The two of them had been friends as soon as they had entered the same cabin in the Hogwarts Express, on their first year. In fact, they were a lot alike.

Some people used to say that there had been favoritism during the quidditch selections because Bellamy Blake, Octavia’s brother, was the captain of Gryffindor. But Clarke and Octavia were both excellent seeker and chaser respectively, though. And nobody could deny that.

“No one.”

“No one? Ok, I’m going to rephrase my question if you insist. Who were you dreaming about, Griffin?”

“Just some brunette.”

Octavia raised an eyebrow, her smirk never leaving her face.

“Oh, so you’re a brunette kind of girl, okay. Well, she had to be pretty attractive for those sounds to come out your mouth” said the brunette giggling.

“Probably” answered Clarke, wanting to end the conversation rapidly.

Octavia laughed out loud and they finished getting ready. The two girls went downstairs and waited for Bellamy before heading to the great hall, where they joined their friends; Raven, Jasper, Monty and Nathan. They began to eat as the head of houses gave them the schedules.

“Clarke.” Octavia said after she grabbed the paper. “We have herbology with Hufflepuff, potions and defence against the dark arts with Slytherin, and transfiguration, charms, astronomy and history of magic with Ravenclaw.”

“Crap, we’ll have to handle Raven way more often than I expected” Clarke shook her head.

“I can hear you, Clarkey!” Raven winked at the blonde. “Also, maybe interact with a genius more often will improve your way of thinking.”

“Oh, I totally trust you to change my way of thinking Ray, but ‘improve’ is a big word don’t you think?”

Their friends tried to suppress their laughter, as they knew what was best for them, but to no avail.

“Go float yourself, Griffin!” Raven replied with a smirk.

“Love you too.”

***

Three days had passed and Raven had already gotten herself detention during charms class. She had bewitched a Gryffindor’s textbook so it would scream whenever the boy opened it. The poor boy had jumped from his chair the first time it happened and the bursts of laughter didn’t stop until Raven got punished.

This morning, Gryffindor had potions with Slytherin. Octavia and Clarke entered the classroom just on time, as usual, and sat just behind John Murphy and his girlfriend Emori Toma.

“Hello students,” began the professor, “I’ll start directly with the heart of the matter. All this year, in potions class, you will be working in pair.” Whispers echoed in the class. “Don’t. Don’t start making them because I’m going to do it, and it will be one from Gryffindor with one from Slytherin.” Everybody huffed in unison. “Ok, so: Octavia Blake and John Murphy.”

“Duh, you got to be kidding me” Octavia said.

“What is it miss Blake?”

“Nothing sir.”

Octavia turned, wide eyed, to Clarke who shrugged and focused her attention back on the professor.

“Terry Colbin with Carl Emerson. Ontari McCole with Chloe Davon…”

Mr. Doloney listed all the groups, making sure they know each other the least possible.

“Clarke Griffin with Lexa Woods.”

Clarke didn’t budge, her cheeks reddening. She stared at Lexa’s back and noticed the brunette didn’t even turn around to look at her, her shoulder seemed tensed. She glanced briefly to her right and was face to face with a grinning Octavia.

“So this is the brunette…”

“Shut up!”

Professor Doloney finished his listing in a constant hubbub.

“What are you waiting for? Stand up and go find your partner.”

Lexa finally turned to connect her gaze with Clarke’s and the blonde stood when the seat next to the brunette was released. She felt a small pressure in her thoracic cavity which was being more imposing the more she approached her partner.

“Hi!” Lexa said.

“Hi.” Clarke smiled awkwardly. “So, are you good at potions?”

“I guess I’m doing fine. You?”

“Not my favorite thing” she replied with a chuckle.

The professor explained briefly what they would do this year and then directly asked them to prepare a Veritaserum.

“Shit.”

“What is it?” Lexa asked.

“Um, we kind of had to evacuate the room the last time I tried this one…”

“Really?” Lexa’s eyes widened.

“Yeah. Told you. Not my thing.”

Lexa released a small laugh and Clarke decided that from now on, it would be her favorite sound. They set the equipment as they began following the recipe.

“Ok so, first, we have to prepare a nettle soup” said Lexa.

“I should manage.”

They began their preparation, talking about anything and everything. Clarke realized that talking to Lexa was really natural actually. It was like they had known each other forever. They quickly finished the soup and entered the deep of the matter. Clarke was following Lexa’s instructions, trying to goof up the less possible.

“Now, stir with the wooden spoon from one edge to the other, passing through the middle and forming a cross.”

“What?” said Clarke after a few seconds of maintaining the spoon in the potion.

“Here.”

Lexa took Clarke’s hand in her own and guided her. The contact sent a shiver in her arm and her cheeks reddened rapidly, yet again today. The brunette repeated the move before letting go of her hand. An awkward silence took place as Clarke stirred the potion and Lexa went back to read the recipe.

“We can add the nettle soup. Continue to blend and I’ll pour it.”

When they finished it, they called the professor, who gave them his affirmation. He turned to the class.

“If you’re finished, call me, I’ll check your work and if I’m satisfied, you can leave.”

Clarke turned her head towards Octavia to see her clenching her hands into fist along her body as Murphy continued his comments, firmly sat on his chair. The blonde packed her stuff, and Lexa and she left the room together. Clarke stopped and leant against the wall.

“Well, we make a pretty good team” said Clarke.

“I agree.”

They paused, looking at each other.

“I’m – waiting for Octavia. I think she would actually kill me if I didn’t wait for her after what she’s been through” explained Clarke smiling.

“I understand. I’m not fond of John Murphy either. See you tomorrow in DADA then.”

“See you.”

“Come and find me if you need help with the homework Doloney gave us.”

“Thank you. I’ll consider it.”

And with a last twitch of the corner of her lips, Lexa left. Clarke’s eyes lingered a little bit longer until the brunette turned in a corridor.

_Fuck._

***

Nearly the whole school was sat in the great hall during lunch time. Clarke had succeeded in calming Octavia’s nerves after the potion class, so the gang was eating in a good mood. Murphy had a gift in making people lose their patience. Clarke had fought several times with the slytherin boy and his girlfriend. They were probably the most hated couple of Hogwarts.

Bellamy and Echo, another seventh year, joined them a few minutes after they arrived. The two of them had been close since last year but neither would do the first step. The tall boy grumbled about how happy he would be next year, to never see Mr Bloom again, but everyone knew he would miss everything from Hogwarts when he will graduate.

Everyone rose their head as owls made themselves heard. A hundred of letters fell on them and Clarke threw her hand in the air when she saw one coming her way. She looked at the writing and frowned when she didn’t recognize it.

‘Open it out of sight’ was written on the front of the envelope.

The blonde lowered her arms under the table and looked at her friends, with a frown still on her face.

“What is it, Clarke?” asked Raven.

“Nothing, I’m just a little tired. I think I’ll go take a nap before herbology.”

“Look at her, classes began three days ago and she already can keep up” said Bellamy with a smirk. “I warn you, Griffin, you better be in top form when the quidditch training will start, or else I will be forced to dismiss my best player.”

“I’m your best player” added Octavia.

They giggled and Clarke followed them.

“See you in two hours then?” asked Jasper.

“Yes sure.”

Clarke quickly smiled before leaving the great hall. She stopped in an empty corridor and ripped open the letter.

‘Meet me in twenty minutes behind the three broomsticks.’ The blonde frowned, yet again, misunderstanding filling her brain. ‘Come alone if you want to know the truth about your father.’


	2. Hogsmeade's shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who sent this mysterious letter and what do they want? Clarke is about to know.

Clarke approached the statue of the one-eyed witch on the third floor and with a last glance behind her, pulled her wand out of her pocket.

“Dissendium!”

The block of rock moved forward to reveal a narrow passageway. Clarke quickly entered before the statue slid back in place.

Hogesmeade was only allowed to Hogwarts students on weekends, when outings were organized. A lot had tried to sneak out by the secret passages which linked the castle and the village, and some of them dealt with the consequences. Raven had once dragged Clarke and Octavia to the three broomsticks a Tuesday night, and when they came back, none other than Thelonious Jaha was awaiting them. The three of them got detention for the next six weeks.

But right now, Clarke was determined. She had always known her father’s death was everything but accidental. But everyone seemed to believe the officers blindly. Even her mother. Jake Griffin had died three years ago. Clarke was thirteen and she had been devastated. She had always been extremely close to her dad, so when some men knocked on their door to announce the tragedy, the blonde remained in her room all summer, not knowing what to do from her small age. Abby didn’t know what to do because every time she would try and talk to her daughter, Clarke would reject her saying that she didn’t want to know what really happened.

Abby Griffin was a famous doctor in the muggle world. She didn’t believe anything about magic until she met Jake, a confirmed wizard and member of the ministry of magic. She was ambitious, brilliant and pragmatic. She didn’t know who would have wanted to hurt her husband thus she just decided to believe it when they said he had succumbed to a wrong disapparation.

Clarke huffed at the memory of her mother trying to convince her, and picked up the pace. She had been walking for ten minutes now, when she spotted the trap door. The blonde pushed it and entered quietly Honeydukes cellar. She made her way out of the shop on tiptoe, careful not to be seen, and rapidly reached the back of the three broomsticks. Clarke waited here a few minutes in the cold before a strong arm was brutally pressed on her upper chest, backing her in a wall.

“Are you alone?”

“Yes, yes” she answered quickly.

The man stared at her eyes trying to see any form of lie and backed off, letting Clarke regain a normal breathing.

“Did you bring your wand?” he asked crossing his arms against his chest as he straightened a few meters from the blonde.

“What did you think I would come here without any form of protection?”

“No.” He paused analyzing her. “I can tell you what happened to your father if you do something for me.”

“What?”

“I need to learn as much information as possible on a Hogwarts student. You’ll bond, enter in the personal privacy and give me a report in 5 months.”

“What do you know about my father?”

“We both know your father’s death wasn’t an accident. And I can’t tell you everything now otherwise you won’t do what I need you to do. Besides I’m your only option, I bet you’re dying to know the truth.”

Clarke froze. He was the only person that agreed to tell her the truth, to tell her why her father had died. She needed to know. She would never be at peace with herself if she refused something like this.

“Who is the student?”

“Alexandria Woods.”

***

The first quidditch trainings were beginning this week and Lexa had to run trials to find new chaser and beater. She asked her team to wake up early and join her in the tent to discuss what qualities they needed in their future recruits.

“Adam, you come with me on the pitch, the others in the stands!” Lexa ordered picking up her broom.

“Yes Heda” everyone said.

Everyone but Carl Emerson. The blond-haired boy huffed loudly before picking up his broom like the others.

“A problem Emerson?”

“No Heda” he answered sarcastically with a smile.

Lexa waited here a few seconds, her intense deep gaze nearly making everyone in the room shiver, and took off quickly followed by Adam Bost, the keeper of the Slytherin team.

‘Heda’ was the title her team decided to gave her when she first became captain. It apparently meant ‘commander’ in an old grounder language. She had to admit it, she liked it. She was the only quidditch captain with a nickname and a powerful one. A lot of people in the school used to call her that, even though they had nothing to do with quidditch.

The two confirmed players entered the pitch and were faced with six students. They seemed to be third or fourth year, except for one. Lexa rolled her eyes when she saw mister Cage Wallace stand in front of her. Cage Wallace, the rich daddy’s boy, was a sixth year known by the whole school. Or rather, feared by the whole school. Lexa didn’t fear him though, she despised him. His arms were crossed against his puffed chest and his usual devilish smile perfectly in place. The brunette took a deep breath and regained her composure before speaking.

“Good morning everyone, I’m Lexa Woods the captain of Slytherin but my team calls me Heda. Today we’re going to do some tests to see which one of you will be a part of it. First, what are your postulations?”

“Beater, Heda!” Lexa nodded, glad that the student took the initiative to use her title. After that, everybody gave their wishes with the same mark of respect.

“Chaser.”

Except Cage, of course. Lexa couldn’t say anything because he wasn’t in the team yet, and she knew Cage would play with it.

The trials began and one thing reassured the brunette. Cage Wallace wasn’t really good at quidditch. And he seemed to be really pissed about it, especially when a third year took the ball from him pretty easily.

Lexa discussed her preferences with Adam before calling the players back down on the grass, waiting for them to stand in a line before her.

“First of all, thank you everyone. It’s good to see people standing for their house. Now, you know I can’t take all of you, so I’m going to tell you which ones of you will join the team.” She waited a few seconds, scanning apprehension in the eyes watching her. “Dean Palmer will be our new beater and Lauren Gills, our new chaser. I’ll see you two for Thursday training, for the rest of you, maybe a next time. Thank you.”

Cage Wallace stormed out the pitch, furious. He passed by the rest of the team, not even talking to his friend. Emerson turned his gaze towards Lexa and rushed towards her, the team following behind him.

“You have no right to refuse someone because you don’t like him. That’s not what a good leader would do. He…”

“Stop! I’m your captain here.” Lexa took her most powerful stance and looked at him right in the eyes. “You don’t get to talk to me like that. Cage Wallace wasn’t good enough. I decide who joins and who leaves the team. And YOU are not an essential element, so watch yourself Emerson.”

Carl tried to maintain his gaze strong but quickly quit before Lexa’s assurance. He stormed out of the pitch like Cage had done a few moments ago. Everybody stood there in silence, waiting for their captain to speak.

“Thank you everyone, you may leave.” She didn’t wait the end of her sentence to start walking in front of the group at a quite fast pace, heading for the locker room.

Lexa had a great self control and knew how to keep her calm before provocation, but Carl Emerson kept on disrespecting her and she could totally set someone straight when she wanted to. And the rest of her team knew that. Actually, that was why a big part of the school respected her. The fact that she could kick someone’s ass easily but still tried to stay calm in most situations.

Yet, she couldn’t deny that he was a good beater, even though he didn’t always give a fuck about the rules. Lexa didn’t want to search for another beater, just because she couldn’t stand Emerson, when he was a good enough player.

The brunette changed in her usual robes and headed to the library. Revising the history of magic would hopefully help her calm her nerves. Lexa put her stuff I her locker and wandered through multiple stairs. She went through the rows of the library, looking for an empty table, when she spotted blond locks. Lexa stopped in her way and observed Clarke a little. The blonde had wild strands falling in front of her face, which was contorted in a deep frown. Lexa watched as she threw her pen on the table and before she knew it, her legs led her towards Clarke.

“Need some help?”

Wide blue eyes rose instantly and Lexa had to hold on to the chair next to Clarke when her knees buckled faintly. Perfect timing. What the fuck was wrong with her. The brunette tried not to stare but she seemed to be glued to them. Clarke’s tense shoulders relaxed when she recognized Lexa.

“Oh hi!” the blonde replied with a smile. “Actually, if you have nothing important to do, I would like that.”

“No problem” said Lexa sitting next to her.

“What are you working on?”

Clarke looked at Lexa with a shy smile and waited for the brunette to guess.

“Of course, potions.”

She nodded and melted in the giggle Lexa let out. Putting her glasses on, the brunette bent over Clarke’s notes a little, their arms brushing. The two of them sat there and worked for nearly two hours. Lexa realized that she loved being near the blonde. She had a strange feeling in her belly but she loved it. Lexa Woods was not a girl who made friends easily. She liked having her space some times, and the only people she would spend time with were Anya, Lincoln and Luna. But right now, she felt like it was a need to spend time with Clarke. They worked like that for maybe two hours.

“I should go to lunch; my friends are probably waiting for me” said Clarke.

Clarke paused and analyzed the brunette’s face which remained stoic like always. She noticed Lexa had this tendency to block every muscles of her face, not letting any emotion slip out.

“Do you – do you want to join us?”

“Uh, my friends should be waiting for me too…”

“Then, we can all eat together, what do you think?”

“Alright, I’ll ask them.”

They packed their stuff and made their way to the great hall together. Lexa spotted Anya and Lincoln, and joined them dragging Clarke along.

“Hey guys. Where is Luna?”

“She had something to do before her class this afternoon. She ate earlier.” Anya said and glanced at Clarke.

The tall blonde waited a few seconds, lips pursed, and raised her eyebrows at Lexa since she still had not introduced her friend.

“Oh, sorry. This is Clarke Griffin, my partner in potions. Clarke, this is Lincoln Drake and Anya…”

“Rods. I know.” Clarke said interrupting Lexa. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too. You’re on the Gryffindor quidditch team right?” asked Lincoln.

“Yep. You too, for hufflepuff?”

“Do you want to join Clarke and her friends for lunch?”

“Yes, that could be cool” replied Lincoln instantly, earning an eye roll from Anya.

The head girl wasn’t one to have a lot of friends either, but she followed them anyway. The four of them reached a big group at the Gryffindor table.

“Guys, this is Lexa Woods, my potion partner…”

“Yeah, completely Clarkey’s style” said Raven.

Clarke stopped a few seconds, throwing a murderous glare at her friend. Her cheeks reddened and watching Lexa from the corner of her eye, she noticed the same shade on her face. She continued, as if nothing happened.

“And this is Anya Rods and Lincoln Drake. They are going to eat with us.” The blonde pointed her hand at Bellamy. “This is Bellamy, Raven, Jasper, Monty, Nathan and Octavia.”

Clarke finished pointing everyone when she noticed a strange look in Octavia’s eyes. They all sat together and, watching Lincoln, she saw the exact same look. Clarke smiled widely when she understood, but didn’t say anything.

“So, Lexa,” Raven paused noticing Clarke’s glare, but decided that she didn’t care, “is Clarke a disaster in potions?”

“No actually, we did pretty well until now.”

“Oh you must be a great professor.” Raven winked at Clarke. “But wait until you finish covered in toad’s mucus.”

“Ew” said Lexa.

“Come on, Ray, it was three years ago” Clarke replied.

“And I still can smell it all over me.”

Clarke laughed at the memory. Raven was her potions partner during third year and since Raven wasn’t the best at it either, they had had several… accidents.

The blonde saw a small smile on Lexa’s lips. It might be the greatest show of emotions coming from Lexa in public. But she loved it anyway. She raised her head back up and spotted Raven’s smirk. Clarke reached under the table and kicked the latina’s shin.

“Ouch.”

“Stop that already” Clarke whispered barely moving her lips.

“I didn’t do anything” replied Raven the same way, adding a smile.

“Focus on someone else.”

“Like who?”

Clarke tilted her head towards Octavia and Lincoln, talking to each other with heart eyes and Bellamy watching them carefully. Raven smiled again in understanding and turned back to Clarke.

“Fuck, since when Cupid overran Hogwarts?”

The blonde rolled her eyes once again before looking at Lexa.

“Sorry if my friends are a little… too much.”

“No, no, don’t worry” Lexa said smiling.

The meal continued in a mainly good mood. They all seemed to get along fine, and even though Lexa didn’t like to socialize, she felt good right now. Raven had finally let Clarke alone and had now targeted Anya. Clarke couldn’t tell if Anya was going to kill her or laugh with her, but for now she just ignored her, waiting for the brunette to just stop. The only problem, was that Raven wasn’t near finished.

***

“Ray, you should head back to Ravenclaw tower or you’ll get in trouble” said Octavia, raising her hand in front of her mouth before she let out a big yawn.

“Oh great. One of my best friends is kicking me out.”

Clarke and Octavia both giggled at Raven’s fake-hurt face.

“If you get caught walking in the castle past curfew, you’ll blame us again.”

“No, I won’t.” Raven placed a hand on her heart. “I am not that type of girl.”

“Sure” added Clarke with a smirk.

“Okay, okay. Now you? You didn’t even say a word since we got here and you’re making fun of me?” Clarke rolled her eyes, smiling. “Fine. Well, since the two people I trust the most are ganging up on me, I shall go.”

Raven stood up, put her bag over her shoulder and started walking towards the door, her head held high, not taking a glance behind her.

“See you tomorrow, hard head.”

“Maybe.” And she left.

“Well, I’m exhausted, are you going to bed?” asked Octavia.

“Yes, just give me a minute” replied Clarke from the couch.

“Okay.” Octavia said with a frown. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes O, good night.”

Octavia seemed reluctant but she walked away eventually.

“Good night!”

The blonde waited for her friend to disappear in the stairs before bending over with a huff, placing her elbows on her knees and her hands through her hair.

_What am I gonna do…_

She thought about her little encounter at Hogsmeade and how she was craving to know the truth about her father. But she couldn’t do that to Lexa. Plus something about that girl was making her eager to get closer to her. That was like some chemical attraction she couldn’t fight against. Lexa Woods had not done anything to her and what if the people that wanted information about her needed them to hurt the brunette.

Clarke closed her eyes, letting all the feelings she kept inside overwhelm her, as memories flew in her mind. Memories of her dad. A single tear escaped her eyes and she reopened them. She just didn’t have a clue of what to do to stop thinking about it, so she wiped her cheek and headed to bed. The blonde will certainly interact with Lexa a lot this year. She will just decide when she’s ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?   
> I'm not 100% proud of what I've written but I like it. Also english is not my native language so be indulgent please ^^


	3. Let's get it started (ha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times, it feels good to break the rules !

Weeks passed quickly as Clarke and Lexa became more and more inseparable. Raven didn’t stop teasing them, when she wasn’t busy launching herself at Anya, whose reputation seemed more at risk than ever. Clarke had learnt not to give a shit about her friend and noticed that it didn’t bother Lexa this much either now. The thought of it made the blonde smile as she laid on the grass, her belly serving of cushion for Lexa’s head.

It was Sunday afternoon and they all agreed to spend it chilling together under the bright sunny sky. Raven was right next to Anya, Bellamy and Luna on each side of them, all forming a circle with Clarke and Lexa. Lincoln and Octavia were cuddling a little bit farther. After three weeks being glued together, they had decided to make it official a few days ago.

“I swear these two are going to make me puke. Don’t you think they are being too romantic, honey? I’d rather be in an electric and passionate relationship like ours” said Raven brushing her shoulder against Anya’s in another attempt to get contact with the girl.

“For my part, I swear that if you call me honey one more time, you’re going to have the taste of grass on your tongue for months. And we are NOT in a relationship, for fuck’s sake.”

“Mmh, I could think of several things we could do for the sake of fuck.” Raven winked.

“Urgh, that girl is unbelievable.”

Everyone laughed except Anya.

“You know Raven, I admire you. Nobody has ever dared pushing Anya Rods this far.” Lexa said with a big grin on her face.

“I push her otherwise she’ll never confess her feelings for me. And I can see she’s nearly there.”

“I am not!”

“Sure.” Raven sat back straight, letting the blonde much needed space. “Whatever, is everyone coming tomorrow night?”

“What’s happening tomorrow night?” asked Anya.

They all diverted her gaze at same time, except Raven.

“Well, shit.”

“What?” asked Anya becoming more upset by the second.

“There is a party organized in Hogsmeade. A big part of the sixth years will be there.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Well done Raven” said Bellamy rolling his eyes.

Anya was head girl of Ravenclaw, they had a major role for their house, like preventing students from throwing a party outside the castle on a week night.

“You’re aware that I can’t let that happen right?”

“Please Anya, we all need it. You can just do as if you didn’t know.” said Raven.

“Guys, I am in deep trouble if headmaster Jaha finds out that I did know about it.”

“He won’t. We’ll cover you” replied Lexa.

“So you’re down too? What have these people done to us?”

Lexa smiled, knowing that her best friend was on the verge of saying yes. Everyone paused a few seconds before Anya finally huffed.

“Ok.”

“Yes!”

“I won’t intervene. But if something goes wrong, if you get caught, I’m not saving your boring little asses.”

“Works for me.” Raven answered with a huge grin on her face.

“Now stop talking about it in front of me.”

They were still outside when the sun slowly started to go down. Clarke was massaging Lexa’s scalp, the brunette’s eyes closed in pure ecstasy.

“Lex!” said Clarke as she straightened on her elbows.

“Um?” Lexa answered without opening her eyes.

“What are you going to wear tomorrow night?”

“Are we seriously having this girly conversation?” said Lexa, turning her head toward Clarke.

“Yes, we are. I have no idea what to wear.”

“Alright!” Lexa closed her eyes again. “I guess I’ll just wear jeans and tee.”

“Oh okay.”

“Do you have a problem with that?” the brunette asked with a smirk.

“No, just thought I’d dress up a little more than that.”

“Then do it!”

“I don’t want to be the only one.”

“Oh, come on.”

Lexa straightened up and placed her hand on the other side of Clarke, leaning over her.

“Why do you care? Besides, what do you think they are going to say? ‘Oh my god,” Lexa started with a fake-disgust face, “look at Clarke she’s so classy’.”

“Alright” replied Clarke giggling. “I’ll dress up. Get ready to have your mind blown, young lady.”

Lexa forced a laugh and quickly turned her gaze when she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. _‘Good job, now Clarke is going to dress up and you won’t be able to take your eyes off her all night’_.

The two of them lay back down for a small hour then the whole group headed back inside the castle. They ate in the great hall and went to bed. They needed to catch a good night sleep before tomorrow.

***

“Ray, shut up, you’re going to get us caught!”

“Oh come on we are in a dark narrow tunnel, who do you think is going to hear us exactly?”

“Um, I don’t know maybe the whole country if you keep laughing this loud.”

“You guys are no fun.”

“We’re almost there, let’s try and not get caught by Jaha when we are this close.”

They had agreed on taking the secret passage way in small groups so they wouldn’t create a huge hubbub. Students had tried several times to snick out of the castle at night now that the tunnels were well known, and the teachers were aware of that. Raven was the type of person that always got in trouble so Clarke and Octavia were not sure they would make it to Hogsmeade.

They walked for a small quarter of an hour until they reached the other end of the passage way. The three girls entered the bar and joined Jasper, Monty and Miller. Only sixth years had been invited so Octavia kept on complaining about the fact that Lincoln wasn’t with them.

“There they are! What happened?” said Jasper, a glass already in his hand.

“We couldn’t get rid of Jane Gorden and she’s the worst snitch ever so…” answered Octavia.

“Yeah, I guess that’s why Jaha named her head girl of Hufflepuff. She got me detention once” said Jasper.

“What for?”

“Um, selling drugs…”

“Of course” Clarke said rolling her eyes.

“Do you girls want a drink?” asked Monty, disentangling himself from Miller.

The group stood in a corner of the room, talking to each other and sipping their drinks. Some other sixth years came to say hi and the group became bigger. The bar they were in was less known than ‘the three broomsticks’. They couldn’t risk being reported to headmaster Jaha and Gloria, the owner, was a good friend of him.

Clarke punched Octavia on the shoulder because the brunette had decided to tell everyone an embarrassing moment that occurred in their dorm, when the front door opened to reveal two people. The blonde turned her head to see Lexa walk in with her friend Adam, whom Clarke remembered was on the Slytherin quidditch team.

‘ _Okay, I’ll definitely never underestimate the power of jeans and tee again. Oh my.’_

Lexa seemed to walk in slow motion and Clarke’s mouth was hanging open. The brunette wore a slim black jean, a little bit torn, a green tee-shirt that remembered her eyes, a black leather jacket and white sneakers. Her curly hair fell down one side and waved slowly as Adam closed the door behind them.

“Hi Clarke.”

Clarke quickly closed her eyes and raised her head gently to make an eye contact with the brunette. But it didn’t happen because the girl was actually looking at her up and down, with probably the same face she had made a few seconds ago. Clarke wore a black tight dress with an elegant neckline. She smiled and her cheeks reddened.

“Hi Lex, good day?”

“Yeah, yeah! You?”

“Yes. Hi, I’m Clarke.”

“Adam, nice to meet you.”

After the awkward salutation, the two newcomers joined the group. They were all enjoying the night and a few of them started to feel tipsy. Clarke and Lexa seemed glued to each other but Raven hadn’t made any comment about it yet. Maybe because she was too busy playing beer pong and doing shots.

“Ok everyone, who wants to play a little game?” yelled Jasper.

A dozen of students gathered in the middle of the bar, placing themselves in a circle. Jasper had Monty and Octavia on his right and Raven, Clarke, and Lexa on his left. Miller and Adam decided to stay apart from the group to talk about quidditch and learn more about each other. Nathan had always been the kind of guy that wanted to know everything about everyone and that wasn’t something Monty was fond of, but he also knew than Nathan loved him so he just ignored his jealousy when it happened. Adam, for its part, was a cold guy at first but when someone would come to talk to him, he would become actually really sweet.

“Alright, what do you think about the almighty truth or dare?”

“Come on, you have nothing better Jordan?” said a blond guy.

“I can’t help it; I feel nostalgic tonight” answered Jasper shrugging.

“Ok then, bring it on.”

“Just in case someone never played, I’ll just spin a bottle and the chosen one will have to choose truth or dare. If you really can’t answer the question or do the dare, you’ll just have to finish your drink. But please, play the game.” Jasper placed an empty bottle in the center of the circle. “Here we go.” And spun.

The bottle turned several times and ended on a red-headed girl at the opposite of them.

“So…” began Jasper.

“Loïs.”

“Wow, are you really with Superman?”

“You know you’re probably the hundredth person to make that joke right?”

“Sorry, Loïs, truth or dare? I promise I won’t ask you to reveal his real identity. Also everybody knows that it is Clark K…”

“Truth!” She said with a roll of her eyes.

“Let’s see… Have you ever used a love potion?”

“I did” the girl answered becoming redder by the second.

“Really?” asked half of the group. “On whom?”

“That’s a question for another round.” She said seizing the bottle and spinning it.

This time, the bottle stopped on Monty.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth!”

“Oh come on, get some balls guys” said Raven.

“Just ignore her” said Clarke to the rest of the group.

“Oh you never should have said that, Griffin!”

“Girls!” said Jasper.

The ginger started to stare at the ceiling, searching for a question.

“Who was your first crush when you came at Hogwarts?”

“Well, I know it’s going to sound soppy but Nathan Miller.”

There was a mix of ‘aw’s and ‘erk’s as Monty gave a heart-eyes look. Monty quickly grabbed the bottle and spun.

“Raven! So dare or dare?”

“You know me well, Monty. What have you got for me?” Raven asked with a huge smirk.

“I dare you to do a speech standing on the bar.”

“Easy!”

Raven stood up and walked towards the bar without any hesitation. She asked something to the bartender, who prepared her a shot, and climbed on the counter. She indeed did a speech about being glad that nearly everyone made it to the party, wishing everyone a good year and some other stupid stuff before emptying her tiny glass in one sip. Everybody cheered and applauded when Raven jumped off the bar.

“Et voilà” she said sitting back down. “I believe that’s my turn to spin the bottle.” She did it and there was no sound until the bottle stopped. “Well, well, well. I guess it’s an interesting turn of event. Clarkey, truth or dare?”

Clarke closed her eyes in defeat. She knew that she was in deep trouble if she said truth, because Raven would obviously ask her questions that she was still asking herself. So she took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

“Dare?”

“Give the person to your left a hickey.”

Clarke threw a deadly glare to her best friend before looking at Lexa. The others started to giggle; some of them seemed to be somewhat interested in this dare. Clarke waited for Lexa’s nod and smiled before gently straddling her and placing a hand around the brunette’s neck. Clarke bent over and started sucking hard on her pulse point. Lexa had to fight against her will to close her eyes and moan in pure pleasure because all eyes were on them. But the feel of Clarke’s perfect lips on her skin made her heart jump in her ribcage.

Clarke sucked gently one last time before removing herself and diving into green eyes.

“Ok, that was… hot” said Raven when Clarke sat back at her place.

The atmosphere felt thick so the blonde grabbed the bottle and pressed it on the ground.

“Well, let’s see who’s next.”

The game continued for a few more turns and everyone was enjoying the mood so far.

“Denis, truth or dare?” said Ilan, a Slytherin boy who seemed to know well that Denis.

“I’m gonna say dare, I have balls” he said and winked at Raven.

“Why don’t you get up and kiss Clarke then?”

Clarke immediately tensed. That wasn’t because of the fact that she had to kiss a guy she didn’t know; it was the fact that she was going to kiss him in front of Lexa. And she knew it. She didn’t know why it made her feel that way though but she did.

“Wait, the kisses are allowed?” asked Clarke.

“Why? You have a problem with kissing Denis?” interrupted Raven. Of course, Raven wasn’t going to help her.

“No, no, I just didn’t know we could give that kind of dares. Nobody kissed since the beginning.”

“Well, I guess we’ve reached level 2 then” replied Raven with a wink.

“How come I have all the embarrassing dares, again?”

Clarke didn’t know what kind of game Raven was playing but she definitely had something in mind.

“Well” said Denis standing up.

He approached Clarke gently and the blonde just bent over. They did a quick peck on the lips and he returned to his place. Clarke straightened and couldn’t help but throw a glance on her left. Lexa didn’t look back at her and her stoic face was on.

Clarke spun the bottle and asked Jasper a question who preferred to finish his glass rather than answering.

“I have to go to the toilets but continue playing” said Lexa as she stood up and walked away.

Clarke looked at Raven who gave her a nod and wide eyes. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows and stood up to follow Lexa. She pushed the door and found Lexa washing her hands.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I don’t know, you left the game real quick.”

“Yes, I really had to pee” replied Lexa with a smile.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, don’t worry!”

Clarke was hopeless every time she saw that smile.

“Do you want a drink? That’s on me” proposed Clarke.

“Sure, but the next is on me.”

“Fine by me.”

 _‘Are you serious?’_ Clarke and Lexa looked at each other with their eyebrows furrowed.

“What was that?” whispered Clarke.

“I don’t know, I think it came from the male’s bathroom.”

The two of them opened the door to the girls’ bathroom and silently walked to the male’s.

“I need those papers Charles, tomorrow!” The voice was loud-whispering at a phone and he seemed pretty pissed. “Without them I won’t be able to get professor Waldon fired.”

Clarke widened her eyes and turned to Lexa.

“Do you recognize the voice?” she asked.

“No, I don’t.”

“It reminds me of someone but I can’t…”

“He’s coming” cut Lexa in a hurry.

The brunette grabbed Clarke by the shoulders and pushed her in a narrow corner just before the door to the men’s bathroom flew open. Lexa regained her senses when she heard the footsteps increasingly distant. She slowly turned her head and her pulse quickened once again. She realized she was standing way to close to Clarke. Their bodies were pressed against each other, their noses were nearly touching and suddenly the time seemed to stop. Their eyes were fixed on their lips. Lexa wanted just one thing; close the small gap and capture Clarke’s pouty lips. So she slowly approached her head, every notion of reason forgotten, waiting for a sign of rejection from the blonde that never came, and…

“Girls, what are you…”

Raven barged in the corridor without notice and stopped abruptly in front of the scene. Lexa turned her head and took a step back.

“Oh, sorry.”

And she left like she came.

Lexa turned her head again to look at Clarke. No words were formed by neither of them. They just stayed here for a few seconds in this awkward silence.

“Well…” Clarke paused, not sure of what to say. “Should we join the others?”

“Yeah” answered Lexa after two seconds.

The two girls joined their friends that were sat at a table. They didn’t talk to each other for minutes, even though they were sat next to each other. Their shoulders were brushing and both of them seemed to appreciate the contact.

“Looks like someone will have to take care of a drunken lady tonight” said lexa elbowing Clarke, Clarke turned to her smiling then looked at Octavia.

“Crap, she’s going to be unbearable during the ride home. And I don’t think Raven will provide me valuable assistance either.”

They turned to their other friend and laughed out loud as Raven fell dramatically off her chair.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you.”

“Thanks” answered Clarke.

Something hadn’t stopped doing summersaults in her belly since the incident in the toilets and she wasn’t sure what she could do about it. She stared at Lexa’s perfectly green gaze a few more seconds before standing up abruptly.

“I owe you a drink. What do you want?”

“You don’t owe me anything… but same as you will do it” finished Lexa when Clarke gave her ‘the’ look.

“Same as me? Are you sure you can handle it?” asked Clarke with a smirk.

“Oh, I’ll bring you down before you can say quidditch, Clarke.”

These last syllables leaving Lexa’s mouth once again traced shivers down Clarke’s spine. The blonde returned the smile and went to the bar.

“Two firewhiskies please.”

Clarke stood at the counter waiting for the bartender to prepare her drinks. She tried to process all the things that happened even though her mind was beginning to get a little blurry from the last two drinks she had. She had almost kissed Lexa, and she realized she had wanted to so bad. But Clarke really liked Lexa. She didn’t want to mess everything up if anything was willing to happen. Clarke had just had one serious relationship in her life and it hadn’t ended well.

As her gaze got lost in the void, she felt a presence settle next to her. She turned her head on her left and her shoulders tensed instantly.

“Hi Clarke!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment below


	4. Go kick some asses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is this party gonna end?   
> Plus, a little competition between houses means no harm. Or does it?

What were the odds? Just as she thinks of her ex boyfriend, he comes to talk to her.

“Hi Wells.”

“How are you doing?”

“Uh, fine. You?”

“Fine I guess.” Wells leant on the bar, his shoulder touching Clarke’s and making her uncomfortable. “Clarke, I just can’t stop thinking about you. You’ve got to take me back.”

Clarke huffed loudly and turned to face him.

“Listen, Wells, I’ve told you I don’t have feelings for you anymore and it’s not going to change soon, why can’t you accept that?”

“We’ve been together for three years; you can’t just stop feeling anything for me.”

“I can. I think we just should have stayed friends from the beginning. I loved spending time with you but it was because you were my best friend and I didn’t want to see that, but it is what it is. We spent a great time together but regarding the couple-related stuff, it always felt wrong. We can’t be together Wells I’m sorry, and when you’ll see that for yourself, maybe we will be able to talk to each other again. And that’s all I wish.”

The boy’s mouth was hanging open, no words coming out of it. When Clarke had broken up with him, it had been heartbreaking for both of them but mostly for him. He wouldn’t let her go for weeks until Raven just yelled at him to ‘move the fuck on’. He hadn’t spoken to her since then so she just thought that he was indeed moving on but apparently, she was wrong.

“I don’t think it felt wrong, I think it felt great actually. I can make you happy, Clarke, and that is because we were best friend before. I know you better than you know yourself.”

“Two firewhiskies, beautiful!” said the barman handing the glasses to Clarke.

He quickly quit smiling when he received a dark look from Wells.

“Thank you” she took them and turned around.

“Clarke,” Wells grabbed the blonde’s forearm firmly, stopping her in her track and making liquid jump off the glasses, “listen to me.”

“Wells, you’re hurting me,” said Clarke while trying to get out of his grip “let me go.”

“I’m not letting you go this time.”

“Yes you are!”

Wells went out of his trance and released the blonde as a tall brunette came dangerously close to him.

“You should get out!”

“Who the hell are you?” asked Wells taking a small step back.

“Someone who’s gonna kick your ass if you don’t do as she says.”

“Lexa!” The brunette didn’t move a bit, her intense gaze seemed to be digging a hole through Wells’ face. “Forget about it.”

Wells eyes landed on the hickey that was now decorating Lexa’s neck.

“Are you with her?” he asked Clarke, his face hardening.

“No we’re no…”

“And what if we were? It’s not like you’re her boyfriend or something” Lexa said cutting the blonde.

Clarke froze instantly. Wells Jaha seemed really pissed at the brunette but tried to calm his features.

“Clarke, please…” Wells attempted once again but was promptly stopped by Lexa’s hand closing on his sweater and pushing him a few feet back.

Clarke put the glasses on the counter and quickly reached the brunette; taking her right hand in hers and beginning to rub her arm with her other hand.

“Guys stop” said Clarke. “Wells, you should go now.”

Just about half of the bar was looking at them now, so Wells did a quick scan of his surroundings before turning around and walking out the door.

“W-what happened?” asked Octavia making her way towards them somehow.

“Nothing O. It was just Wells being Wells again, but we handled it, don’t worry.”

“Alright.”

And just like that, Octavia went back on the dance floor and started to do those ridiculous moves again.

“What do you say, we go get some fresh air?” asked Clarke.

“Yeah.”

The two of them took their glasses and headed outside. The air was a little cold but nothing they couldn’t handle. Lexa brought the glass to her mouth and drank a few sips. Clarke just leant on the wall next to her, looking at the night sky.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

They stayed silent for the next few minutes until Lexa spoke up again.

“I have some trouble containing my anger.”

Clarke turned to face the brunette, waiting for her to continue.

“I’ve actually worked on that a lot so it didn’t happen in a long time. I tend to scare people with that, so I’m sorry if…”

“Lex stop. Thank you for having my back.” It was Lexa’s turn to face Clarke now, her shoulder still leaning on the wall. “Plus, you don’t scare me.”

Clarke’s gaze seemed to be glued to Lexa’s full lips once again. The blonde gave a quick glance at Lexa’s eyes and noticed they were aiming at her own lips. Theirs breathes quickened and the tension from earlier came back quickly.

“Well, we should probably go back inside and keep a look on your two goofy best friends” started Lexa, their gaze not waving.

“Yeah, probably.”

“Come on” she said clearing her throat.

Lexa grabbed the blonde’s hand and led her towards their friends. They spent a few more minutes dancing and laughing before they decided to leave. Lexa passed Octavia’s arm over her shoulders because the girl was barely standing up, and Clarke just wrapped her arms around Raven’s. They made it to the castle in twice the time and decided to drop Raven at the Ravenclaw tower before heading to Gryffindor’s. Clarke kept on asking the girls to speak lower but they seemed to forget it every five minutes. If they didn’t get caught, it would be a miracle. And as soon as they turned the next corner, they bumped into a tall figure. Clarke went white for a moment, before she recognized the woman in front of her.

“God Anya, you can’t just appear in front of people without notice” whispered Clarke as her heart started to settle down.

“Oh I’m sorry; maybe you would have preferred that I wait for the entire castle to hear you?”

“Sorry, they’re completely drunk, we’ve been trying to tell them to shut up but they won’t listen.”

“Oh right, you are the two responsible ones. That’s why you smell this good.”

Clarke worked hard on suppressing the silly grin building its way on her face.

“Please Anya? Help us” asked Lexa.

“Alright, I’m gonna bring Raven back to her dorm. You three go to yours quickly and silently.”

“Let’s go to my plaaace, baby” said Raven as she reached for Anya’s hand and stumbled on her.

“Oh god, what have I done to deserve this?”

They split up and Lexa and Clarke made it to Gryffindor common room with an almost unconscious Octavia. They dropped her gently on the couch.

“We made it” said Clarke.

“Yes, good job” replied Lexa raising her hand for a high five which Clarke gave her.

“Well, good night then?”

“Good night.”

Lexa moved slightly but before she could leave, Clarke got closer and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. They both smiled and Clarke went to lift Octavia’s arm around her shoulders, walking them towards the stairs.

“Good night!” Lexa repeated and turned away with a big smile.

***

“Oh god, stop making all that noise.”

“O, I’m eating and my mouth is shut” replied Clarke.

“Yes, well stop using your tableware, I beg you.”

“Seriously?”

Ocatvia and Raven were spread on the table of the great hall, their head in their arms. Clarke had a headache since she woke up but apparently it wasn’t as bad as her friends’ state. Bellamy didn’t stop making fun of them and Raven would have launched herself at him if she wasn’t afraid of throwing up every now and then.

“Hey guys!”

Lexa came barging in and sat next to them, looking at Clarke with a tender smile. Raven slowly rose her head, analyzing the brunette who was being too loud for her liking.

“How come you seem perfectly fine?” she asked.

“I assume it’s because I didn’t drank like a drunkard.”

Raven rolled her eyes before putting her head back inside her elbow.

“What about you? Are you a mess too?” asked Lexa turning to Clarke.

The only answer from Octavia and Raven was a low growl.

“I’m… fine. Well better than these two” answered the blonde giggling.

“Where are the boys?” Lexa asked.

“In their room I guess.”

“So who are the drunkards now?” added Raven.

“Hello – everyone!”

All the talking stopped resonating in the room as headmaster Jaha started talking. Nearly the whole school was here for breakfast. The sixth years exchanged worried glances. What if someone had discovered they were out of school last night? Plus, there were a few people missing this morning and it wasn’t a usual thing at Hogwarts for students to skip class.

“Professor Drablow has something to say, so I require your full attention.”

Everybody relaxed their shoulders and back which earned a frown from Jaha. The defense against dark arts professor stood from his chair and joined Thelonious in the middle of the podium.

“Good morning. I’ll set up a dueling lesson this afternoon for all the sixth years so don’t take your usual schedule into account. I’ll meet you in the defense against dark arts classroom at 2 pm.” And with that, he returned to his seat.

“Great, just great” said Raven.

“Please, kill me now” said Octavia raising her hands in the air.

Bellamy and Lexa laughed at their comments and Lexa stood up, grabbing a croissant.

“I have to go. See you later then” she said to Clarke.

“Yes, see you.”

Lexa gave her one last smile and left.

_‘How can this smile be so perfect? Stop it.’_

***

The room was full of students chattering and fooling around, all gathered around a long platform and waiting for their teachers to show up. They were more or less sorted by houses; Gryffindor and Hufflepuff to one side and Slythyerin and Ravenclaw on the other.

Raven was staring at Clarke and Octavia in a battle of who would throw the other the most threatening expression. Clarke tempted a quick glance to Lexa and immediately felt a weird pang in her stomach when she spotted the brunette talking with a rather pretty Slytherin girl. She rolled her eyes to herself and resumed her conversation with her classmate.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and professor Drablow came in, followed closely by the other heads of each house.

“Hello everyone! In order to gain more experience regarding defense against dark arts, there is nothing better than a FRIENDLY competition.” The professor eyed nearly each student longingly for them to register the world friendly. “We will do six duels : a Gryffindor against a Hufflepuff, a Gryffindor against a Ravenclaw, a Gryffindor against a Slytherin, a Hufflepuff against a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff against a Slytherin and finally, and I assume you’ve all understood by now, a Slytherin against a Ravenclaw. Whenever a student wins, his house will earn 50 points. The house with the highest score will earn 100 more points. Your respective teachers will choose who represents his house in each duel, good students preferably, I don’t want to pass my weekend at the infirmary.” He paused, letting the giggling die down. “You’ll battle only until your opponent is disarmed, that will sign the end of the duel. If there is no question, then we shall begin. HUFFLEPUFF – SLYTHERIN.” There was an immediate silence as Mr. Drablow scanned the crowd. “Kevin Hardin” he yelled.

The Hufflepuff students cheered for their mate, encouraging him in earning points for his house. Professor Halter, head of Slytherin, took a step forward and did the same.

“Simon Larson!”

The two boys quickly settled on each side of the platform and moved into their fighting stance, raising their wand.

“One, two, three!” counted professor Drablow.

Flashes of several colors flew in the classroom during a few minutes until the boy from Hufflepuff casted his last spell, sending his opponent’s wand high in the air.

“50 points for Hufflepuff!”

The students applauded and shouted and their professor rapidly spoke to announce the next duel.

“GRYFFINDOR – RAVENCLAW! ”

Clarke quickly found Raven’s gaze once again, throwing her a devilish smile. Professors Kane and James stepped forward and called Jason Blenk and Ontari McCole respectively. The blonde raised her arms and mouthed to Raven ‘next time’ before bringing two fingers before her eyes and then directing them towards her friend. Next thing she saw, Ontari was casting her first spell and Jason didn’t even have the time to open his mouth that his wand flew directly in the girl’s hand.

“Well, that was quick” he said making the crowd laugh. “50 points for Ravenclaw. Let’s go for SLYTHERIN – RAVENCLAW!”

“Lexa Woods!”

Clarke stopped breathing and looked her way. She saw Lexa climbing on the stage, her face more stoic than ever, as her house chanted ‘Heda’. The blonde was ashamed to admit it, but a fresh wave of arousal came crashing in her core. And she cursed herself for it. The both of them had become close friends now but it was still new. Yet, the reactions of Clarke’s body whenever the brunette was implied seemed overwhelming.

“Luna Lake!”

Lexa’s features softened a little and a tiny smirk made its way to her lips as she watched one of her best friends join her on the stage.

“One, two, three!”

The two of them started with a few nonverbal spells but they were quite at the same level so the exchange lasted a little.

“Stupefix!” shouted Luna.

Lexa knew very well that her friend was the attacking kind of girl. So when the girl started her first verbal spell, she knew it was going to be a strong one and she had already pronounced her counter-spell before a white burst of light left Luna’s wand.

“Protego!”

A translucent shield appeared in front of Lexa and the brunette didn’t even flinch as her friend’s spell crashed into it. As soon as the thin wall disappeared, she waved her hand in a quick motion.

“Expelliarmus!”

The crowd gasped. So did Luna, her hand raised in the air, empty.

“50 points for Slytherin!”

The Slytherin students cheered again for their classmate. Lexa got down from the platform after shaking Luna’s hand and mouthing her ‘no hard feeling?!’. She joined her house and waited for the handshakes and friendly taps to stop before quickly glancing at a certain blonde because, well, she seemed to be irrevocably dragged to her lately. Their eyes connected and there was palpable tension between the two. The brunette felt like something was compressing her lungs and looking through her friend’s eyes, she thought recognizing the same expression. She heard Indra announce the next matches in a fuzzy and distant voice, so with a smile she absently diverted her gaze towards the podium, to regain her spirits.

What just happened?

Lexa got herself lost in her mind as tons of fragments of light passed before her eyes. When she remembered the beginning of this year, she never thought she would become this close to the beautiful blonde she often bumped into at Hogwarts. Clarke was her friend now; she didn’t know if she should push her luck and tempt something with her, even if she was craving to. She didn’t even know if Clarke was into girls.

As she looked into the void, she heard a boy whisper to his friend nearby.

“We’re against Gryffindor now.”

Lexa raised her eyes once again to find Clarke still looking at her but with a smirk on her lips this time.

“Clarke Griffin please?” called professor Kane.

Clarke’s eyes widened as Octavia pushed her towards the steps. Clarke had the reputation to be a pretty good student, if we gloss over her accidents in potion class, so her house acclaimed her loudly as she positioned herself on the platform.

“Cage Wallace!”

Clarke couldn’t help the eye roll that made its way on her face as the pretentious cocky boy walked towards her. They both moved forward to salute each other.

“Good luck Griffin, you’ll need it” said Cage, an evil smirk on his face.

“We’ll see about that” she replied, mirroring his expression.

They returned to their places, raised their wands and waited till the end of the countdown.

“Obscuro!” yelled Cage.

Clarke, surprised, gave up every attempt at sending a spell without her vision, in case she’d hurt someone. Cage Wallace looked up and noticed several candles flying in the room.

“Oppugno!” he said.

Clarke’s eyes widened even though she couldn’t see anything and her reaction was immediate.

“Depulso!”

The burning candles went flying at the opposite of her and professor Drablow quickly waved his wand and the small flames died out.

“I said disarm!” he reminded.

“Incarcerous!” Cage continued, not listening at all at his professor instructions.

Thick ropes went flying towards Clarke and the shock sent the blonde a few feet back. She banged her head on the ground with the fall and a little hiss left her mouth. Lexa took a step forward but she felt a hand on her forearm. She turned around and saw Carl Emerson, an evil grin on his face.

“You can’t do anything,” he said, “plus we’re winning.”

The brunette ripped her arm from his hold and looked back up towards the platform with a frown of worry. Cage Wallace wasn’t the kind of guy to play by the rules.

“Finite!” Clarke stood up rapidly.

The ropes fell from around her waist and arms and her vision came back. She had a look of hate and revenge, which gave Lexa a little comfort.

“Petrificus totalus!” she added before Cage had the chance to say anything.

The Slytherin boy went immediately still, his wand in his hand. Clarke took a few steps forward and stopped just before her opponent to regain her breath. She put her wand between her teeth and started redoing her tousled bun slowly. The crowd was laughing now at the clear humiliation from the blonde, even though there were obviously less noise in the Slytherin section.

“Wait, can you hold that for me? I suppose that means yes” she said as clearly as she could with her wand in her mouth.

She put her elastic around the boy’s thumb while gathering her hair. She took it back and finished her hair-work. She got closer to his ear and whispered.

“Sorry, I completely forgot to wish you good luck. My bad.”

And with that she withdrew Cage’s wand from his hold.

“50 points for Gryffindor!”

Her house cheered loudly once again as she went back down the platform. She joined her friends and Octavia welcomed her with a frown.

“Are you ok? This son of a bitch clearly didn’t want to just disarm you.”

“I guess so” she answered rubbing the back of her head, where a small bump had already formed.

Clarke glanced at Lexa and tried to read the brunette expression. Lexa mouthed an ‘are you ok?’ which the blonde immediately decrypted so she didn’t wait to nod, offering a bright smile.

“I believe Hufflepuff is the winner with 3 matches won. 100 more points” the applause died down slowly. “You may leave.”

Everyone started chattering again while the classroom became more and more empty. Octavia and Clarke waited in a corner for Jasper, Monty, Miller, Lexa and Luna to join them. They all exited the room and headed to the great hall for dinner.

“Professor Drablow should have stopped that match, Cage’s goal wasn’t to disarm you…” started Lexa.

“Hey stop!” interrupted Clarke taking the brunette’s hand while still walking. “I handled the situation.”

“Well, that’s not what I saw when you got your ass nailed on the floor.”

The small group of friends turned around at the same time when they heard the familiar sassy voice.

“Cage, I won. So maybe you should leave it there and go cry it out in your room” replied Clarke raising her hands in the air.

A look of fury passes in the Slytherin boy’s eyes while Clarke’s friends try to contain their giggles. He squeezed his hands, his knuckles becoming white.

“I could beat you any time” he said.

“Sure!”

“Ok. Let’s do a competition then.”

“You two are ridiculous” said Ontari McCole who was passing by.

“Why don’t you shut your mouth and matter your own business?!” replied Clarke, her nerves getting loose.

“Yes, back off” added Cage.

“Clarke let’s go” said Lexa pulling on the blonde’s hand gently.

The blonde glanced at her quickly before Ontari spoke up again.

“I could take the both of you” said Ontari.

“Fine,” said Cage, “I’ll meet you two in the great hall tomorrow during dinner.”

“Works for me” said Clarke before resuming her walk, not waiting for her friends.

Lexa looked at Octavia and Raven, and realized they were as bewildered as her. They urged the boys to follow them and ran after their friend.

“Clarke!” called Lexa.

“Yes?”

“You’re not considering this, are you?” asked Raven.

“I’m not” she replied seriously.

Her friends’ shoulders relaxed a little. Cage Wallace meant trouble and Ontari McCole was a skilful pureblood, convinced she was above everyone.

“I’m doing it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about this chapter?


	5. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First task of the competition, let's go !

“You’re not serious, right?! ”

“I am dead serious, Bellamy” answered Clarke. The whole group sat in the great hall. Clarke’s friends didn’t hesitated once before telling the rest what Clarke had agreed to. “Cage is an asshole who thinks that, because of his money and family, he can treat everyone like shit. I’m just going to show him who’s the piece of shit in this school.” Clarke’s veins popped out of her neck as she felt her nerves give up. She hated everything about Cage Wallace. Most of the detention hours she had were because she had stood up for students being bullied by this same person. “Plus maybe I’ll be able to bring down Ontari. She’s a little too cocky and proud for my liking.”

In fact, there was another reason why Clarke wanted Ontari to be a part of it. She had noticed the girl always seemed to stare at Lexa. She didn’t know why but she didn’t like it at all.

“Clarke, you know Cage. Our professors love him; he’ll find a way to stay out of trouble. You won’t” added Octavia.

“Thanks” replied Clarke ironically with a little smirk.

“You know what I mean.”

“Yes, well, stop worrying about me guys. It’s just a friendly competition. If anything gets out of control, I’ll quit.”

“Yes everybody knows you three are great ‘friends’” added Bellamy sarcastically.

The blonde rolled her eyes and gazed back down at her food. Her friends waited a few seconds before dropping it and engaging in a new conversation.

Clarke knew that anything involving Ontari McCole or Cage Wallace could go wrong easily but she had a chance to show the school they didn’t have to bow before these two. Even though they wouldn’t gather a big crowd for their little tests, rumors go around pretty quick at Hogwarts.

The blonde felt an insistent gaze on her as she brought her fork to her mouth. She turned her head and melted in green eyes, like every time she stared at a certain brunette.

“What?” she asked, raising her eyebrows.

“You know it is a stupid idea.”

“Yes, I know. But what do I risk?” Clarke argued maintaining Lexa’s stare. “A few weeks of detention at worst.”

“Or expulsion.”

“I won’t go this far.”

“Well,” said Lexa, rising from the bench with her books under her arm, “that’s still a bad idea.”

“Where are you going?”

Lexa couldn’t help but feel happy to see this look of deception in Clarke’s eyes.

“Library.”

“I’m coming with you” replied Clarke with a big grin.

Lexa’s eye roll made the blonde chuckle as she followed her closely. Clarke knew the brunette couldn’t be pissed at her for long and she had learnt to reverse the swing quicker with time. She jogged to catch her up and passed her arm around hers. Lexa looked at her, failing to hold the smile that built on her face.

***

The Hufflepuff common room wasn’t too crowded. Lexa had taken the habit this year to follow Lincoln in it sometimes and wait for her little brother to show up.

“How are your quidditch trainings?” asked Lexa with a smirk.

“I see where you’re going, Woods.”

Lexa chuckled at her friend’s answer.

“What can I say? I’m a Slytherin” she said raising her shoulders.

“Oh yes you are” added Aden entering the room giggling.

“Hi lil’ brother!”

“Hi sis’.”

The brunette rose from the couch and went to hug the boy.

“How was your flying class?”

“Great. Miss Galmon said I had a chance to enter the quidditch team next year.”

“Not surprising coming from a Woods” said Lincoln.

Lexa gave him a small smile. She was glad for her brother but couldn’t help but feel a little worried. She knew Aden would definitely want to enter the team. And quidditch was a dangerous sport. There had been a lot of accidents in Hogwarts history. But she couldn’t forbid Aden to play quidditch when she was herself in the Slytherin team.

“I’m proud of you.” She was. “But don’t come crying to me when my team will drag yours down the path.”

“Same for you.”

“Well said!” Lincoln high fived the blond boy. “The team will be in good hands with you when I’ll leave” he added before shaking Aden’s hair.

“Thanks Linc’” said Aden with a big grin.

The three of them sat back on the couch and talked for at least a full hour about their classes and the numerous mistakes the first years did.

Lexa loved passing time with her brother. Since the moment he was born, the girl had been glued to him. He looked just like their mother while Lexa was the spitting image of her father. The perfect family. The problem was: they were everything but a perfect family. Between the lack of communication, the regulatory requirement and the ruined vacation, Aden was all she had outside of Hogwarts. Just like Lexa was to him.

“Well, I’ll let you badgers in your cheesy common room and I’ll return in the dungeons.”

“Good night snake!” said Lincoln with a wink.

“Good night” she replied giggling.

“Good night sis’!”

***

Clarke scanned the area as she rose slowly from her sit. She spotted Ontari and Cage sitting at the Ravenclaw table apart from the other students. Clarke hardened her face features and started walking towards them, her friends never taking their eyes off the scene. She had somehow convinced Lexa, Raven and Octavia to let her do this alone. They were just going to chat after all.

The blonde sat next to her rivals with a huff and crossed her arms waiting for the person she hated the most in this school to speak.

“So you came” he said in a patronizing tone.

“Of course. Why? You hoped I wouldn’t?” she smirked.

The boy chuckled and bent forward on the wooden surface.

“Oh god no.”

“Are you two finished already?!” said Ontari rolling her eyes.

Cage straightened back on the bench and took a deep breath.

“So, I thought about something.”

“Remember, we have to agree” said Ontari.

She, too, knew Cage Wallace’s operating mode and she wasn’t going to play his game if she sensed any dirty trick.

“Yes!” he replied drily. “It’s simple; the first one to bring back a bowtruckle will win. We’ll meet tonight at midnight in front of the forbidden forest…”

“Of course” said Clarke with an eye roll.

“Which means you have about five hours to find out what it looks like if you don’t already know.” Cage stood up. “Be discreet!” he added with a wink before walking away.

Clarke glanced at Ontari briefly and stood up to join her friends. She quickly crossed the distance between them and chuckled before their awaiting eyes.

“You guys should see your faces.”

“So?” asked Octavia.

“So, midnight – forbidden forest – the first one to bring back a bowtruckle.”

“What’s that?” asked Octavia.

“It’s a small insect-eating tree dweller which basically looks like a flat-faced stick made of barks and twigs which serves them as camouflage. So it’s really difficult to spot one” explained Monty quickly.

“Thank you nerd!” replied Octavia with a frown.

“How are you going to do that?” asked Lexa.

“I don’t know yet. Any ideas?”

“I think I read something saying they ate wood lice” said Raven.

“Well let’s hope you’re right. I am going to steal some in the potion class to attract them. I’ll come back in ten minutes.” And with that, Clarke left.

***

The tall dark trees were forming an intimidating wall that represented the forest outskirts. They were all trying to see through the thick trunks but it was practically impossible once night had fallen.

Ontari had come with her brother Roan from Gryffindor. Clarke only with Lexa and Raven since Octavia had wanted to go to bed early for the Gryffindor quidditch training the next day. Clarke would definitely have a hard time playing but she knew that failing one training session wouldn’t get her out the team. And finally Cage Wallace had come with his whole crew, all Slytherin boys. Clarke rolled her eyes at the machismo of the scene.

“Well, I guess it’s time” began Cage. “Emerson will supervise who comes out first and if the bowtruckle is authentic.”

“I say everyone staying out of the forest should monitor. For the sake of fair play” Ontari said with a wink towards the cocky boy.

Cage waited a few seconds, his teeth clenched, before softening his glance in a provocative manner.

“Fair enough.”

“Ok then, set up in a line” said Carl Emerson.

He waited for the three of them to take a step forward towards the forest and to take their stance ready, preparing to run. Raven couldn’t suppress the worry from her face while Lexa’s remained stoic, her ‘commander’ facade firmly in place. Clarke couldn’t say she wasn’t a little nervous because she clearly was. Of course they had wandered in the forbidden forest once with Bellamy and Octavia, and it had been the scariest night of her life.

“Three,” Clarke placed her hand above the small bump low in the pocket of her cardigan, “two,” the three of them seized their wand firmly, “one. GO!”

They rushed through the trees and were out of view in a matter of seconds. Clarke slowed her pace after several yards to try and put some distance between her and her opponents. She deviated on her left, ran a little more and then stopped. The blonde plunged her hand in her pocket and withdrew what looked like a small grain of brown rice. Placing it in the center of the palm of her hand, she pointed her wand at it.

“Engorgio!” she said half screaming half whispering.

The wood lice became a giant black ball as she dropped it on the ground. The luminous flashes stopped circling the bug and it started wriggling to get on his now big legs and run.

“Wingardium Leviosa!”

It rose in the air and Clarke started walking slowly, her wand pulling the lice with her. But suddenly, she heard a *crack* a few feet next to her which made her instantly freeze.

“Petrificus Totalus!” whispered Clarke not wanting to lose her best chance at finding a bowtruckle rapidly.

The blonde turned a little to face the shadows where the noise came from. She kept her stance steady, her wand creating a protection between her and the mysterious thing. Clarke heard another *crack* closer and her breath stopped abruptly. With an audible grown, a forest troll came out of nowhere rushing towards her.

“Holly sh…”

She didn’t even have the time to finish cursing as the troll’s arm collided with her brutally. The blonde flew high in the air until she hit a thick tree full force, a few yards farther. She tried to let out a cry of pain but she couldn’t since her breath had suddenly been taken away. She stood up as fast as she could when she was able to inhale fresh air again. She greeted her teeth when she put pressure on her right leg and her ankle sent a harsh jolt of pain all the way up her leg. _Must be sprained. At least I have another one._ She thought to herself ironically. She settled back in her stance, wand at the ready and a trail of what she assumed was hot blood falling from her brow bone. The troll was already running towards her again but this time she was ready.

“LOCOMOTOR WIBBLY!” she shouted this time.

The troll growled loudly before his legs gave out under him and he fell forward. Clarke had just the time to plunge on the side before the large body crashed on the ground, making the forest floor tremble.

Clarke stood up once again and pointed her wand at the creature wriggling.

“CONFUNDO!”

The forest troll stopped moving, his eyes lost in the hollow and his eyebrows slightly gathering in a frown.

Clarke put her hands on her knees bending over and let out a heavy breath. She regained her spirits before straightening up again and glancing at the creature. It was around eight feet tall so it was probably still a child. The blonde brought her hand to her right brow, wincing at the contact, and looked at her now blood stained fingers. She sighed before wiping her hand on her robes and turning around searching for the floating petrified giant wood lice. She walked a little and spotted it quickly. Getting closer, she saw a small thin figure under it, looking amazed.

“There you are” Clarke said in a low tone.

She stopped moving, withdrawing her wand as slowly as she could.

“Petrificus Totalus!”

The bowtruckle didn’t have the time to understand what was happening due to his almost state of trance. Clarke kneeled and seized the creature firmly. She then pointed her wand at the dark insect.

“Finite!”

It started wriggling again before falling to the ground, his size returning back to normal. She let it escape and ran as fast as she could with her ankle, towards the edge of the forest. She saw the surroundings become clearer and when she didn’t hear any noise behind her she slowed her pace, passing through the last ranges of trees.

“Yaaay, that’s my girl!” yelled Raven.

“Am I the first one?” the blonde asked panting.

“Yes you are” replied Emerson, an obvious glare of fury in his eyes.

Clarke closed the distance between her and her friends and brought them in a hug.

“Good job, Griffin!” added Raven.

“What happened?” asked Lexa analyzing Clarke’s approach and frowning on the blood covering the right side of her face.

“Just a little troll, not a big deal” said the blonde joking.

Lexa sighed out her frustration at the stupidity of this competition but didn’t say anything. She just kept her stoic face as Ontari and Cage appeared at the same time, some scratches decorating their bodies. Their faces dropped as they saw Clarke standing before them, the bowtruckle still in her hand.

“Well, I guess you wish I didn’t come now…”

Cage said he would get in touch with them as soon as he’d have an idea in mind for the next step before walking away hurriedly, his friends, Ontari and Roan, close on his heels.

Clarke started walking slowly behind them, Lexa and Raven offering their help to provide her some support. She decided she would go to the infirmary the next morning since it was already pretty late. She realized she had to wake up earlier now because she couldn’t go to her quidditch training with a sprained ankle, obviously. Or else Bellamy would be really mad at her. _Four hours sleep is good enough_. She tried to reassure herself but couldn’t avoid the thought in her head that it would be the worst training of the year.

***

The sunrays were reflected wonderfully on the Black Lake surface due to the light mist dancing above it. Clarke and Lexa were standing peacefully two meters from the water, talking about anything and everything. They spent a lot of time together since a few months now; either with their reformed group of friends or just the two of them. And Clarke couldn’t say she didn’t like it. She had never felt more at ease and protected with someone before.

“I think Bellamy is avoiding me” said Lexa from nowhere.

“What?” Clarke frowned but stopped quickly, the stitches in her brow hurting. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, one : he barely looks me in the eyes when I talk to him and two : I don’t know if you remember but we have a quidditch match at the end of the week.”

“Yes I remember you moron” replied Clarke with an eye roll.

Lexa threw her a dark look like daring her to call her that again so Clarke burst out laughing. If she didn’t know the commander well, she would have peed her pants with this gaze alone.

“Anyway. I think he knows you’ll lose so he…” Lexa continued but was interrupted by a hand before her face.

“Hold on. You really think Slytherin is going to win? Oh you’re naïve, it’s so adorable, commander.”

“I don’t think so, I know it” the brunette added with a big smirk.

“Then we’ll see about that.” Clarke arched a brow. “And concerning Bellamy, I am pretty sure it’s not about quidditch,” she said, “since we’re clearly going to win” she mumbled in a cough.

“Whatever” said Lexa with a huff, waiting for the blonde to continue.

“Bellamy has a ‘thing’ for me since I came to Hogwarts and became friend with Octavia.” Clarke flexed her fingers on the word thing, a little embarrassed. “So he may be jealous of you.”

“And why would he be jealous exactly?” asked Lexa feeling confident all of a sudden.

Clarke blushed and adverted her gaze towards the lake.

“Well, I don’t know, I’m not in his head” she said, nothing better coming in her mind. “Maybe because we spend a lot of time together.”

“Oh, I see.”

The brunette smiled contently at the redness of Clarke’s cheeks.

“Well if he has a problem with me, he better come and tell. I hope he’ll stop acting like a child” said Lexa raisin an eyebrow briefly. “Plus, maybe he’ll stop having a ‘thing’ for you with that ugly scar above your eye.”

“Oh stop with that already” cut Clarke. “Besides, I’m sure you love it. I look badass.”

She did.

“I don’t.”

“Whatever you say.”

Lexa wanted to argue and hide the fact that; yes, badass Clarke may turn her on a little, but she stopped in her track as small noises came from behind them. They turned around and spotted a flying paper bird. Clarke grabbed it with a little jump and opened it.

“It’s Cage! ‘Next test tomorrow at 7pm around the lake’” Clarke read.

“Well, at least we’re already there” joked Lexa rolling her eyes at the mention of the competition.

She didn’t notice the worried gaze Clarke had as her eyes widened.


	6. Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The competition continues.

“This is stupid! You can’t do this!” said Octavia. The two girls were sat on one bed in their room at the Gryffindor quarters. “Clarke, you can’t swim.”

“I know, I know. But I’ll just have to find something that will help me swim and breathe underwater. Maybe a transforming spell…”

“Oh then we just have to ask professor Forest : ‘oh hi professor, I just wanted to ask you what spell could turn me into an aquatic creature so I can win a secret competition we’re having tomorrow in the Black Lake’.”

“That’s not a bad idea.”

“You’re kidding me right?!” said the brunette deadpanning.

“Lexa is pretty close to professor Forest, plus she doesn’t give a shit when students break rules if it’s to improve our skills.”

Octavia huffed loudly while she stood up from the bed.

“Ok. But if anything turns bad, don’t say I didn’t told you so” said the brunette widening her eyes.

“Deal, just one more thing; you don’t tell Lexa I can’t swim.”

“Because you know she’ll tell you not to do it!”

“Please?”

“Alright” sighed Octavia.

“I got this.”

Both girls left their room and walked through the castle, taking some detours due to the staircases being out of control like always. They made their way to the Slytherin common room and asked some student to call Lexa for them. One minute later, the brunette was coming out the Slytherin dungeons.

“Hey!”

“Hey!” started Clarke clearing her throat. “I kind of need a favor.”

“And what is it?” she replied raising an eyebrow.

“Could you ask Indra how can I change myself into an aquatic beast? I need something to breathe underwater and go fast.”

“What makes you think she’ll help?”

“I just hope so.”

Lexa waited for a few seconds, analyzing the situation and how she could possibly ask this. She stared at Clarke’s eyes and almost lost herself in a sea of blue before blinking several times to form a correct sentence.

“Fine, meet me here in two hours” Lexa said.

***

“Selkors!”

Lexa just came back from her talk with Indra. The professor had frown at first but when Lexa asked her not to ask any question, Indra agreed. They had always been pretty close since Lexa’s first year.

“What?” asked Clarke.

“This is the spell.”

“And what am I going to turn into?”

“A mermaid, similar to the ones in the Great Lake.”

“Oh that’s perfect, that way I will blend in. Even though I don’t even know what the test will be.”

“Yes, great!” added Octavia before glancing deadly at Clarke. “I’m going to bed, you coming?”

“I’ll be right there” Clarke answered.

Octavia smirked slightly before turning around and leaving.

“Thank you” said Clarke to Lexa with a big smile.

“No prob’” replied Lexa returning it.

The two girls stayed in each other presence without saying anything for a few more minutes.

“You want to come in?” asked Lexa.

“No, it’s starting to be late.”

They paused, waiting for something. Neither of them knowing what. But something. Clarke felt her heart clench a little but she didn’t find the strength to close the gap between her and the gorgeous brunette standing in front of her right now. So she took a step forward and placed a soft kiss against Lexa’s cheek.

“Good Night Lexa!”

“Good night Clarke!”

***

With the sun falling behind the horizon, the name of the lake takes on its full meaning. The water is dark and it’s impossible to see through it.

Clarke had never liked the water. When she was a child, her mother had tried to teach her how to swim but every time she’d touch the surface, she would begin a long crying session. Growing up, she stopped being afraid of it but she never ventured too far.

“I asked Gaten Smith to drop three red stones from above the lake with his broom. I don’t personally know him; you’ll be able to ask him after the test, he’s Hufflepuff. So, the first one to bring it back win. Easy enough for you?”

Ontari and Clarke rolled their eyes simultaneously before walking in the water until it was at chest level. Clarke turned around one last time to glance at her friends. Lexa was staring at her, arms crossed and nodding to her. Raven and Octavia were standing a few feet behind the brunette and were too staring at her but they had a look of worry and anger in their eyes.

The blonde winked with a chuckle. She turned back around and sighed. Clarke heard the ‘go!’ from someone behind and waited for the two others to plunge. She walked a few more feet forward and took her wand.

“Selkors!”

She felt a weird feeling in her legs and on her neck before falling underwater. She struggled a little before looking down at her legs which had now been replaced by a long tail. She smiled at the feeling of being able to breathe underwater. It was overwhelming; really soothing and satisfying. Suddenly she remembered the competition and dived deeper in the dark water.

She was really fast but she didn’t have any idea of where were the two others. Clarke saw a few grindylows and tried her hardest to avoid them. They had learnt about them during their second year at Hogwarts and she knew they weren’t the kindest. Grindylows weren’t supposed to attack the lake mermaids but you can never be too careful. The water was even darker as Clarke kept on swimming, deeper and deeper. She thought the spell might have improved her vision ; a normal human being would have felt blind in this situation. The tall dark green algae came into view. Clarke went down through them.

She reached the lake floor and started searching for the stones. She heard some noises and raising her head she saw Ontari swimming back towards the surface. The tension in her shoulders lessened as the deception hit her. ‘Second is fine’. She lowered her head and saw a little red spark. Clarke quickly grabbed it and began swimming up.

She knew she wouldn’t be the first one, she just wanted to reach the shore before Cage. But around six or five meters from the surface she felt a sharp jolt in her body. And when Cage Wallace overtook her, she watched as her tail and gills disappeared.

Panic overwhelmed her as she tried moving her arms and legs frantically. Clarke felt air leave her lungs, bubbles coming out her lungs through her lips. Her arms and legs went numb, her movements slowed down and the corners of her vision darkened.

***

Cage Wallace shook his head as he came out of the Great Lake, trying to dry up his long dark hair a little bit. He took a few steps forward stopping in front of Clarke’s friends.

“I guess Clarke won’t win this one” he said with an evil smirk on his lips.

“Did you see her while swimming back up?” cut Raven, her worry building up when she didn’t see her best friend emerge from the water.

“Maybe” he replied, his smirk never leaving his face as he walked passed them.

Everyone paused for a few second, the tension intensifying.

“What did you do Cage?” asked Octavia turning around.

“Well, I may have cast a ‘Finite Incantatem’ a few meters before she arrived.”

“You did what?” said Octavia.

“We didn’t talk about that in the rules.”

“You know that’s chea…” Lexa began but was quickly cut by Raven’s screaming.

“Clarke can’t swim!”

They all stood there in shock. Lexa took off her cardigan away and dived in the dark water. She swam as quickly as she could and spotted the blonde almost immediately. Lexa’s eyes widened painfully when she noticed that Clarke’s body was spread out and motionless if it wasn’t for the movement provided by the flow.

The brunette reached Clarke and placed one of her arm around her own shoulders as she made her way back to the surface as fast as possible. She dragged her friend towards the shore, seizing her under her armpits. She put her down gently and asked Octavia to position herself over the blonde’s head as Lexa placed both hands on her friend’s sternum.

“1, 2, 3, 4…” Lexa had never been this focused as she whispered the presses count for herself, “28, 29, 30. Go!” She signaled Octavia who bent over and gave her friend a mouth-to-mouth.

The seconds felt way too long to Lexa and micro-droplets of sweat were already forming on their foreheads. So she searched in her memories something that could help them and when an idea popped in her head, she stood up and motioned for Octavia to move over.

“Anapneo!” she yelled, pointing her wand at the still body of her friend.

A small cluttered cough left the blonde’s mouth before a consequent quantity of water went out abruptly. Almost everyone, even Cage let out a huff they didn’t knew they had been holding back. Lexa kneeled and pressed a strong hand against the blonde’s back to help her straightening up.

Clarke’s coughs lessened and she raised her head to be eye-level with Lexa. Tears were streaming down the blonde’s face due to the intensity of her coughing.

“Thank you” she said, her voice nearly inexistent. “Did I win?” Clarke joked.

Lexa said nothing as they kept staring at each other’s eyes. Clarke tried to read what she saw in the brunette’s eyes; worry, caring, relief… anger. The brunette stood up and left without saying anything. Clarke rose her head as she heard someone clear their throat next to her. She blinked several times adjusting to the brightness of the sky. After a few seconds, Clarke recognized her two friends Raven and Octavia standing before her, hands on their hips. Octavia bent over slightly.

“I told you so!”

***

It had been two days since the incident at the lake and Clarke had no news from Lexa. Clarke had understood by now that the brunette was avoiding her.

They fought later that day. Raven and Octavia had expressed their discontent and let her alone knowing they should have stopped her from doing this from the beginning. Plus she had just been reanimated and she had promised she would stop this competition, so they didn’t push it.

Lexa however was really mad at her, telling her she had been completely stupid to do the test when she couldn’t swim. She said she should have known it would be dangerous knowing Cage Wallace. And after a few minutes of arguing, the brunette had stormed away, again.

“Griffin, please stop that sad puppy face and join the conversation” said Raven sighing.

“Yes, sorry, what were we talking about?”

Lincoln, Octavia, Bellamy, Raven and she were all sat in the Gryffindor common room. They huffed in unison at Clarke’s question. The blonde didn’t talk to them a lot since her fight with Lexa, always lost in her thoughts.

“She’s stupid to avoid you for that!” Bellamy said, jealousy not so well hidden in his voice.

Octavia elbowed him in the ribs and he let out a small cry with a ‘What?’ while he raised his arms.

“Just go talk to her, already” said Octavia. “She can’t be mad at you forever.”

“She’s avoiding me. How am I supposed to start a conversation anyway?”

“Just circle her in a corner and get it over with. If you know what I mean” she finished with a smirk which everyone mimicked.

“Urgh! You guys are unbelievable” she replied, standing up from her chair.

“Where are you going?” asked Bellamy.

“I’m going to find Lexa, and don’t, look at me like that,” she said rapidly at her friends’ faces, “THAT won’t happen.”

Raven and Octavia huffed loudly, Bellamy rolled his eyes and Lincoln kept his usual warm grin on his face as Clarke closed the door from the common room behind her.

It was Saturday, the match Gryffindor against Slytherin was tomorrow and Clarke knew Lexa didn’t like to train the day before a match. That’s how she supposed she should be at the library. And she was right. As she entered she spotted the brunette sat around a small table. She was lost in her little world, scribbling something on her notes, her glasses falling slightly from her nose. _She’s beautiful._ Clarke thought.

The blonde gathered her resolve taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She closed the gap separating her from a certain hassle, but she wanted to do this. She needed to fix things with Lexa at all costs.

“Hey!” Clarke tried.

Lexa raised her head and just as recognition filled her eyes, she dropped it back towards her notes.

“Hi Clarke.”

The blonde shuddered slightly. She didn’t know if it was the familiar way Lexa had to click her tongue against her palate when pronouncing her name and that she loved, or the icy tone in her friend’s voice as she talked.

“Lexa, don’t you think it’s a little exaggerated?” said Clarke putting both hands on Lexa’s table and leaning on them to try and make Lexa look at her.

“I don’t want to talk right now; I have plenty of works to do” she replied without moving.

“I know you don’t. I know you’ve been avoiding me since the lake episode.”

“The lake episode” repeated Lexa. “It wasn’t just an ‘episode’ Clarke. You almost died right there.”

“But I didn’t.”

Lexa rose from her seat suddenly, gathering her stuff. Clarke let out a loud huff before following the brunette out of the library.

“So what? Are you going to avoid me for the rest of the year?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“You don’t know yet. Well that’s perfect.”

They were taking staircases after staircases and Clarke recognized the way towards the Slytherin dungeons. She continued following her in silence since she didn’t know what to say to make Lexa calm down.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m following you.”

It was Lexa’s time to huff. They kept on walking.

“I couldn’t have guessed it would happen, Lexa!”

“Yes you could.” Lexa turned around abruptly, stopping in her track in the middle of a dark corridor. “The test was in the LAKE and you didn’t know how to SWIM Clarke. And you didn’t even tell me. I went to talk to Indra to help you find a spell for this stupid competition. If I knew I never would have helped you do this.”

Lexa was talking frantically now, tears accumulating in her eyes. The blonde felt her heart break at her friend’s reaction.

“I wouldn’t have done it if I knew how this would go.”

“That’s not the question Clarke. This competition was stupid and you’ve been taking risks for it.” Lexa continued launching her anger at the blonde.

“Because I know the school will do better if Cage Wallace was called out.”

“There are other ways. There is no need to take dangerous and dumb risks just to…”

“But why do you take this to heart this much?” asked Clarke, her voice a little on edge.

“Because I care about you!” Lexa yelled this sentence at Clarke’s face and suddenly, everything went still.

All the sounds around them were muffled except for the beating of their hearts resonating in their heads.

Clarke opened her mouth but found nothing to say in return and she couldn’t have said anything anyway as the brunette closed the distance between them and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. They melted in the taste of the other and Lexa couldn’t help the rush of adrenaline travelling her whole body as she seized Clarke’s hips and pressed her against the wall behind them. The blonde raised her arms circling Lexa’s neck to keep her the closest possible. They stayed like this until they were both out of breath and disconnected their lips, pressing their foreheads together.

“I am sorry” said Clarke once again, cupping the brunette’s right cheek.

Lexa sighed lightly closing her eyes. She reopened them and nodded.

“I know. But don’t scare me like this again.”

“Ok.”

And with that they lost themselves in another soft kiss, both grinning at the same time.

***

Clarke was walking all the way towards the Gryffindor common room with a huge grin on her face. She said the password distinctly and pushed the door. Apparently, Lincoln had left to the Hufflepuff quarters and Bellamy had gone to sleep because only Raven and Octavia were sat disgracefully on the big couch.

They both stopped talking when they saw Clarke joining them and raised their gazes towards her as if to say ‘so, how did it go?’, frowning their eyebrows.

She didn’t stop walking towards the rooms.

“Well… maybe THAT happened.”

Her friend’s eyes widened and she climbed the stairs, the girls running close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ? ^^


	7. Chase the snitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every body loves a quidditch match. Well I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit I really like this chapter. So let me know what you thought about it.

The group had taken the habit to hang out beside the quidditch pitch almost every Sunday, to take a sunbath. Bellamy, being the Gryffindor quidditch team’s captain, had refused to come with them, the stress of the impending match overcoming him. Lexa seemed rather calm as she leant on her arms a little behind her, Clarke’s body pressed against her front. The brunette bowed her head in the crook of the girl’s neck and took a deep inspiration, cinnamon and fresh hay overwhelming her senses.

The two of them had passed a wonderful couple of days, not leaving each other’s side for more than five minutes. Their friends had made fun of them on multiple occasions now but they couldn’t care less.

Clarke lost the thread of the conversation, instead loosing herself in her thoughts as the brunette pressed against her back rubbed her long fingers on her forearm in a circular pattern. She was the happiest. She knew she wouldn’t regret her decision to let herself fall in Lexa’s affection and tenderness.

But right now, the smile felt from her lips as she remembered her encounter with the stranger at Hogsmeade. Clarke had no intention to disclose any kind of information about Lexa to that man, and she had taken that decision a long time ago. But she still felt guilty. What if the brunette found out about it? She may take it wrongly. Clarke herself didn’t understand the whole thing. She had to tell her before someone else could though ; but not right now.

Right now she turned her head on the side catching Lexa’s perfectly green eyes instead. She saw a genuine smile appear on her lips, so she returned it and leant forward for a kiss.

Yes, she was the happiest.

***

The day was still here, but the sun was largely hidden by the clouds. The stands were full of students yelling and waving their banners in the air. The match had already begun and the score was tight.

Clarke and Lexa, being the two seekers, were still inspecting their surroundings from above their teams. They raised their heads every few minutes and couldn’t suppress the grins on their faces.

The blonde dropped back her head downward to see Octavia flying with the Quaffle under her arm. She was nearing the scoring area but two Slytherin chasers came rushing towards her from the front. The brunette looked to her left and saw Byron, another chaser from her team. She threw the Quaffle in his direction and dived at the last minute to avoid the two players. But when she looked up, she saw Byron at the same place, no Quaffle in his hands. Slytherin had it. And exactly eight seconds later, the Slytherin crowd was cheering loudly. Clarke cursed under her breath as she saw Slytherin score from up there. She looked at Lexa and saw the brunette smirk.

The blonde narrowed her eyes in provocation, and that’s when she saw it. Like a spark of gold in the clouds, the snitch passed just before her eyes. She didn’t even avert her gaze from it to glance at Lexa and went for it like a bullet. Clarke was flying just a few meters from the snitch and she was pretty sure Lexa Woods was close on her heels. They stayed this way for a moment until the golden Snitch dived and the girls followed instantly. Clarke was closer now so she began stretching her arm towards it. But what she didn’t saw was Carl Emerson rushing towards her at a very fast pace, his hands placed firmly on his broom and a deep frown on his face. The blonde turned just in time to see Lexa position her body between her and the launched cannonball, raising her hand while shouting ‘STOP’. Carl didn’t expect that reaction from his captain and tried to deviate his trajectory at the last moment, which resulted in his lower side colliding with Lexa’s upper body, knocking her out.

Clarke managed to grab Lexa by the arm but she felt a pang of pain radiating from her shoulder as it was yanked out of its socket. Carl flew away quickly before the referee noticed the action but it was too late, a whistle blast resonated in the air. Clarke greeted her teeth strongly not wanting to let go of Lexa’s arm and lowered her broomstick slowly towards the ground. The crowd booed at the referee for stopping the game, not knowing what had happened except a few of them, since the action happened pretty high in the sky.

“End of the match for blatching! Gryffindor wins.”

The pitch filled with a big hubbub from the Gryffindor members as all the players landed on the grass. Adam, Lexa’s friend and one of Slytherin’s chasers, came to help Clarke as he saw his captain’s limp body.

“Here!” he said to Clarke, positioning himself and his broom under them.

He flew up a little, waiting for Lexa’s body to sit on his broom behind him, and then placed an arm around her waist, securing her. Clarke let out a small gasp as the tension on her shoulder was released. She curled her arm against her chest and followed Adam’s broom towards the ground.

When they touched the grass, Adam lengthened Lexa’s body down. Clarke kneeled beside her cupping her cheeks to make sure she was ok. She saw her eye move a little bit against her eyelid and told herself she was unconscious obviously but alright. The blonde let out a sigh and straightened up. She searched around her and spotted Carl Emerson arguing with their professor. Before she knew it, she was walking in his direction, her pace speeding up the more she got closer. The other players and their professor all turned in time to see the blonde push the beater violently.

“What were you thinking, Emerson?” she yelled at him.

“I didn’t want too.”

“Of course, because I was your target. Next time when you want to get rid of me to win the game, don’t cheat and use your supposed skills as a beater!” Clarke’s veins were popping out of her skull.

“I just did what I thought I should do to stop Gryffindor from winning, you can’t question my beater skills for that” he replied.

“Well I guess now that you’ve knocked down your captain, your ‘skills’ won’t be of any use anymore.” Clarke knew it was a lost cause and turned around, ready to leave.

“Not my fault if that bitch can’t stand for her team” Carl mumbled to himself.

The blonde felt her nerves snap as she turned around in a fast motion and launched her functional fist hard into the boy’s nose. He let out a small cry, his left knee falling to the ground, and he shook his head to stop the stars from flying before his eyes. Blood started dripping from his nostrils and Emerson became a little white when he noticed it.

“What? Carl Emerson is scared of a few drops of blood?” Clarke said, covering her hand with her other one and rubbing her knuckles to try and dissipate the pain.

Bellamy went to put himself between her and Carl, and Octavia came to her side to try and calm her down so she backed off. A stretcher had been brought on the field and Lexa was now laying on it. The blonde came closer and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. Two boys lifted the stretcher and Clarke didn’t move her hand as they led her to the infirmary.

***

Lexa felt the light banging against her eyelids gradually as she regained a little of consciousness. She became more and more aware of the noise surrounding her and recognized some of her friends talking just besides her. She waited a few seconds like that, relaxing in the calm of this closeness, until she heard the voice of someone she was desperate to see again.

Lexa slowly began to blink several times, adjusting to the brightness of the room she was in. She noticed that she didn’t even know where she was and when she thought about it, she didn’t even know why Anya, Raven and Clarke were here next to her.

“Hey!” Clarke said, almost whispering and getting closer of the bed.

The brunette’s eyes were open now; a frown was firmly placed on her face as she analyzed her surroundings. Clarke was just next to her, her hand in hers, and Raven and Anya were standing at the end of the bed. Lexa looked passed them and recognized the infirmary.

“What happened?” she asked uncertain, her frown intensifying.

“You don’t remember anything?” Clarke placed her good arm against her chest, trying to hide the sling maintaining her left arm and therefore immobilizing her shoulder.

“No, what happened?” asked Lexa in a more serious tone now that she had noticed Clarke’s sling. “I just remember flying behind you in a race to catch the golden snitch and then nothing.”

“Emerson did something stupid again” said Anya, joining the conversation.

“He saw Clarke was about to catch the snitch and since he didn’t see any bludger close enough from him, he decided to rush towards her with the goal of colliding hard with her” explained Raven.

Lexa threw another glance at the blonde before turning her head back to the two girls at the end of her bed as they continued.

“You intervened and he hit you instead, knocking you out” added Anya.

Realization came to her and the frown disappeared to be replaced by a look of anger. It wasn’t the first mistake Carl Emerson had done, far from it. He was nothing more than a burden for her team and she was going to do something about it.

“And Clarke caught you” added Raven. “That’s why you didn’t crash on the ground, that’s why you weren’t out for too long, and that may be why she dislocated her shoulder.”

Lexa’s eyebrows shot up as she looked at Clarke once again. The blonde smiled timidly and shrugged one of her shoulder. Lexa felt bad for being the reason why Clarke had hurt herself but thanked her anyway.

“You’re welcome.”

The two girls looked at each other tenderly until Anya cleared her throat.

“Well, now that I know you woke your lazy ass up, we’ll leave you two alone” she said glancing at Raven.

“Right,” added Raven, “see you!”

And with that, the girls from Ravenclaw were walking out of the infirmary, letting Clarke and Lexa a little of intimacy.

“Does it hurt?” asked Lexa.

“Are you kidding? You are the one who’s been knocked out” replied Clarke with a small grin.

Lexa paused thinking about Emerson’s case once again.

“Does something hurt?” Clarke added.

“Just a headache but nothing too bothering. You didn’t answer mine.”

“A little when I move it, but nothing too bothering” she answered with a playful smirk. “My knuckles though” she said with a victorious grin.

“What happened with your knuckles?”

“I may have punched the asshole in the face” she replied, her grin never leaving her face.

Lexa’s face relaxed and she copied Clarke’s grin.

“I guess he had it coming.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty proud of it.”

“I’m sure you are.” Lexa chuckled.

The brunette straightened a little to move onto one side of the bed, patting the other side with her hand. Clarke rolled her eyes before sitting next to Lexa and placing the brunette’s arm in her lap to rub smoothing circles on it.

“What are you going to do about him?”

“I’m going to take him off the team.”

“You’ll get in trouble with the whole assholes crew, you know that?!”

“I don’t care.” Lexa closed her eyes in satisfaction with Clarke’s cuddles. “He has made too much mistakes. Plus, I’m sure I can find a better beater for my team.”

Clarke nodded. It would be way better for Lexa to guide a team without any disruptive elements.

“What did Ms Grey say about the match?”

“We wun.”

“Fair enough” replied Lexa.

Clarke wasn’t too happy about it though. She knew it wasn’t fair for the Slytherin team since none of them really liked Carl Emerson or his behavior during matches.

“Well, you can thank Emerson for doing this since Slytherin was about to annihilate Gryffindor the brunette said with a smirk.

“Sure, whatever you say.”

The two laughed happily until Clarke’s features became slightly more serious.

“Thank you by the way” she said.

“Anytime! And thank YOU. I don’t know if you would still go out with me looking like a living porridge.”

Clarke smiled genuinely before placing a chaste kiss to Lexa’s lips.

“I have to go; I didn’t do my work on the polynectar” the blonde rose from the bed and turned to dive a little more in those perfect green eyes.

“I’m coming with you. I’m not spending one more minute on this bed.” Clarke chuckled. “Plus, it’s a potion work. You’ll need me at some point.”

The blonde raised her middle finger as the brunette sat on the mattress. They both waited for Ms Bolari to grant the brunette the right to leave and walked towards the library, hand in hand.

***

“Octavia, Bellamy, you’ll tell us if anything happens in the castle during our absence, right?”

“Yes, we’ll tell you but guys, Christmas holidays is the most uneventful period of the year” answered Bellamy.

The whole group stood in the middle of the entrance of Hogwarts, their suitcases in hands except for the Blake siblings. They had the habit of staying in the castle for the holidays. Their mom had passed away giving birth to Octavia and since then, their father had sunk deeply into alcoholism. Bellamy had always been the responsible member of this family, always taking care of Octavia. _My sister, my responsibility_. Bellamy would come home for his first two years since Octavia was still too young to enter at Hogwarts and then, he had suggested to his father that they both should stay at school for holidays so he wouldn’t have to ‘give a shit’ about them. And their father agreed. So here they were, escorting their friends to Hogwarts front doors.

Concerning Raven, her parents were muggles, just like Clarke’s mom, and they didn’t understand anything about magic, so anytime they could, they asked Raven to come home; which she didn’t mind though. The brunette loved her parents and even though she always missed her friends during holidays, she loved coming home to them.

However, Lexa was anything but thrilled to go ‘home’. She didn’t even consider it as her home. Her parents would make sure that she would spend the worst holidays possible. The only thing that would change this year was that Aden was a student at Hogwarts now, so they would put pressure on him too. And this idea angered Lexa even more. She was thinking about how she would deal with this situation when she felt a soft hand slip into her own. She relaxed and turned her gaze, which was wondering in the hollow, towards a sea of deep blue.

“You alright?” asked Clarke.

Lexa nodded and gave her a small smile.

“I’m gonna miss you” said Clarke grumbling as she circled her other arm around the brunette’s and bend her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“It’s only two weeks, Clarke!”

“Still too long” she mumbled as Lexa chuckled at the blonde’s cuteness. “You’ll write to me, right?”

“Of course” she replied placing a tender kiss on the blonde’s forehead.

Aden, told his sister he would do the journey with his friends and they said their goodbyes to Bellamy and Octavia before exiting the castle. Lexa and Clarke were still holding hands. Monty had an arm behind Nathan’s back and him over his shoulders. Raven and Anya were arguing once again because the brunette kept on pushing Anya with her hip. Finally Jasper, Monroe, Harper, Lincoln and Luna were at the front of the group.

Lexa looked at them from behind where she was with Clarke and couldn’t suppress the grin that made its way to her face as they neared the carriages attached to thestrals, forgetting the imminent homecoming for a moment.

***

Lexa, Luna and Clarke were sat together in a compartment as the Hogwarts Express ran rapidly though the wild landscape. They had decided to separate in two groups of five because one compartment was too small to contain them all. They talked and laughed until the trolley lady passed before their cabin.

“Anything from the trolley, dears?” the woman asked with a big smile.

“I’ll take a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans please” Clarke said, withdrawing six sickles from her pocket.

“Oh I’m sorry, dear, but the boy from the cabin next door bought me all I had.”

“Oh okay” Clarke said and the trolley lady left. “Raven will definitely be disappointed.”

“Where is she anyway?” asked Lexa.

“I don’t know.”

“It’s been several minutes since she left with Anya to reclaim her… How does she call it?” asked Luna with a frown.

“Headphones” answered Clarke.

“Her headphones to Gabe” Luna finished.

“Yes, ten minutes actually” added Clarke after looking at her watch. The three of them paused for a few seconds. “You don’t think they killed each other, right?!”

“No” Luna replied, uncertainty resounding in her voice.

They smiled and Clarke rose from her seat next to Lexa.

“I’ll see if I can find’em” she said before closing the door behind her.

The blonde walked past a few compartments and bumped into Gabriel, Raven’s Ravenclaw friend.

“Hey Gabe, how are you doin’?” Clarke said.

“Good and you, Clarke?”

“Good, have you seen Raven? She wanted to ask you for her headphones.”

The young boy frowned and bent his head on the side.

“I don’t have her headphones; I gave them to her before we left the castle.”

It was Clarke’s turn to frown. Why would Raven lie to them. Clarke felt a pang in her chest as she thought that her best friend may have put herself in trouble once again. She decided to resume her walk and find her two friends to understand what was going on. She passed through at least three more passenger carriages and then stopped abruptly covering her mouth in surprise. She let out a gasp that made the two people in front of her turn around and put some distance between them.

Clarke stayed still in shock, rather like Anya who had her eyes as widened as possible even if she looked at the train ceiling. Raven took a step forward wiping expeditiously under her lower lip with her thumb.

“Clarke! What are you doing here?” the brunette asked a little out of breath.

“I-I…” The blonde stuttered. “That’s not the question,” she continued regaining her spirits, “what were you doing? Are you two a thing? Since when?”

She wasn’t prepared to see her two friends kissing on the moment, so the words came all rushing at once.

“Calm down!” Raven placed a finger against her mouth motioning for her friend to be quieter.

Clarke crossed her arms against her chest now waiting for the two girls to explain themselves with a smirk on her lips.

“We may have spiced things up a little lately” Raven said.

“And you thought it would be useless to tell your friends or at least one of your BEST FRIENDS about it?”

“Well…”

“Everyone knew it would happen at some point but we didn’t know you would hide yourselves” said Clarke.

“Everyone knew?” interrupted Anya when she found her voice back.

“Yeah, obviously.”

The two Ravenclaw rolled their eyes and Anya took a step forward.

“You can’t tell Lexa, Griffin. I’ll never hear the end of it otherwise” she said with a deadly look in her eyes.

“No use looking at me like that, Lexa’s serious glare is definitely worse” Clarke said with a grin. “You know you’ll need to tell everyone at some point.”

“Yes, Clarke, we know but just not right now” Raven said.

Clarke sighed before nodding.

“Alright!” she said with a big smile.

She was a little disappointed that her friend hadn’t told her about it but she couldn’t help but feel happy for them.

“Come on!” Clarke motioned for them to follow her. “I’m not covering for you one more minute.”

Raven waved her head and smiled. She placed one last kiss on Anya’s lips behind Clarke’s back and the two girls followed their friend back towards their compartment. It would be a long journey.


	8. You feel like a holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chritmas vacations guys, right on time ^^  
> Just have to warn you guys, things get a little heated in this chapter ahah, you’ll see it coming so if you don’t wanna read it just go to the next three little stars

It had been three days they had come home and it seemed like it had been three weeks already. Lexa passed as much time as possible in her room, her brother joined her eventually. Her parents had been informed of the quidditch incident and they told her she should have let her teammate do what he was about to do. That maybe the professor would not have noticed if she did. She hadn’t told her parents about Clarke, since her parents didn’t only hate muggle-born, but also half-blood.

Lexa rolled her eyes at the thought as Aden entered her room.

“Hey Lexa, Shadow brought us two letters” said the little blond boy as he jumped on his sister’s bed. “Here is yours!”

Shadow had been the family owl since as long as they could remember. She liked that owl even though it was not affective at all, he had always served them well and she was thankful because, what would she do without her friends’ letters. Aden handed her the letter and almost tore his to pieces. Lexa saw his face lighten up as he recognized his friend Jacob’s handwriting. He lay down and brought the paper in front of his eyes, reading it in silence.

The brunette glanced back down to the letter in her hand and recognized Clarke’s handwriting in the beautiful ‘Lexa’ written on the envelope. It was her turn to lie down next to her brother and to lift the letter in front of her eyes just like him.

_Hi gorgeous!_

_Writing you from Southampton, in my house, again…_

_I’m bored and I want to see you so much that I can’t think about anything else._

_My mom spends a lot of time at the hospital, I hardly saw her three hours since I arrived._

_I know she would want nothing more than spend the holidays with me_

_but I can’t help but feel disappointed._

_Being a cardiac surgeon sucks when you have a family._

_Anyway, I miss you._

_I didn’t think two weeks would seem this long._

_I hope you spend good holidays._

_Can’t wait for your reply._

_XOXO_

“Lexa! Aden! Let’s eat!” they heard their parents yell.

They both hoped off the bed with big grins on their faces. Lexa didn’t receive a lot of letters of Clarke since she asked her not to, for her parents not to get suspicious. So, every time she received one, this exact same grin appeared on her face, joined with a pleasant feeling in her belly.

They rushed down the stairs and Aden sat at the big table before Lexa could reach the floor. They knew better than not to come straight away after their parents had called them. The four of them started eating in silence, like they did since so many years. Most of the meals would be just this. Everyone sitting around this long rectangular glass table; Aden and Lexa on one side, and their parents opposite to them; the clattering of the knives and forks being the only noise that filled the cold big room. Their mom, but also particularly their dad, occasionally saying something about what happened at their job.

Lauren and Connor Woods both worked for the ministry of magic, in the magical law enforcement squad. They met there and got together pretty quickly when they discovered they had exactly the same values and way of thinking. As some members of this department, Lexa supposed her parents were corrupted by now. Their friends were rich pure blood wizards, pretty much like them, and Lexa hated that. She found this world hypocritical and dangerous.

The Woods parents were thrilled when they received a letter from Hogwarts saying Lexa had been sorted in Slytherin. They were kind of fans of Salazar Slytherin and his motives. They knew Slytherin had formed great wizards and that’s what they wanted for their daughter. Well, more for them than anything else really. But Lexa knew better than that. She knew being a Slytherin was not about idolizing Salazar Slytherin. Of course, some students did. But she was proud of her house because of its values and not his founder.

At least, there was one person in this family who thought like her: her brother. She knew someday, when she would be in age to fly with her own wings, that she’ll fly as far as possible from it, bringing Aden and people that she really cared about with her.

“Um, today” her father started, withdrawing her from her thoughts, “we were about to have a lead on Walsh from an ordinary witch when Carlton intervened and fucked up as usual” he finished laughing.

Lauren Woods joined him so they let out a fake puff of laughter. David Carlton was a muggle-born wizard who worked in the department of magical law enforcement with Lexa’s parents. So every time he did anything near a mistake, inevitably, the Woods would rejoice and make fun of the guy. Because, of course, only muggle-born made mistakes.

Lexa rolled her eyes at the ironical comment she had made in her head. She felt Aden kick her gently in the legs with a look saying ‘careful’. Their parents weren’t fond of insubordination.

“He’s been summoned by the minister of magic himself. I beg he’s going to be fired” he laughed again but this time, Lexa didn’t bother reacting, clenching her jaw instead. “He’d deserve it, this little mudbl...”

“Well, all the members of the ministry of magic can’t be perfect, obviously” cut Lexa.

“What do you mean exactly?” he said almost rhetorically.

Her father narrowed his eyes and her mother was next. Lexa’s jaw was still firmly clenched and her brain was fuming on whether she should stand up to them or back off. She turned her head to Aden when she felt another stronger kick on her leg. She sighed quietly, closing her eyes, because she knew what was the only way to end this fight before it even begins.

“With all the muggle-borns that have been hired this year at the ministry of magic, they can’t expect a one hundred percent success rate” answered Lexa.

Connor waited a few seconds and then a grin crossed his face.

“You’re right! They should be more careful with who they hire” he added before they resumed eating.

Lexa threw a last glance at her brother who nodded and looked down at her now repellent plate. They stayed a few more minutes like that.

“By the way, the ministry gave us a mission. We have to leave for South Africa tomorrow. We don’t know if we’ll be back for your return at Hogwarts, we will send you an owl to inform you.”

“Ok” replied Aden as Lexa stayed silent, not even raising her head.

The brunette mentally sighed of relief. She and her brother would have real holidays. She was already thinking about what she could do when an idea popped in her mind. Her face features became less tensed and she pursued her lips, preventing a smile from appearing on her lips.

When the meal was finished, Lexa and Aden cleared the table as their parents went to sit on the sofa. They said their ‘goodnight’s before climbing the stairs.

“Aden!” Lexa whispered.

“What?” he answered in the same tone.

“I have an idea, come into my room.”

Lexa walked in her bedroom closely followed by her little brother. The brunette closed the door but continued to whisper.

“Since mom and dad are leaving, I would like to ask Clarke to come spend her holidays with us. Her mother isn’t home often and she’s bored.”

“Oh yeah, that would be great.” Aden had learnt to know the girl and he really liked her. He liked the way his sister was around her. “But don’t you think they’ll find out?”

“I hope not. And I don’t care if they do, I’ll assume the consequences” she replied with a grin.

The blond boy smiled and nodded.

“Well, then I’m going to write to her immediately. Would you like to invite Jacob? I’ll cover you.”

“He can’t. He’s gone to Spain with his family.”

“Oh ok. You’ll see him in less than two weeks then.”

“Yes” he answered with a smile.

“Alright,” she smiled and shook Aden’s hair with her hand, “I’ll keep you updated about Clarke.”

“That’s going to be the best holidays ever.”

***

Clarke had jumped in euphoria when she had read Lexa’s letter. She had quickly answered to her saying that it’d be better if the two Woods came to her house instead since she still wanted to see her mother the few times she came home. Clarke knew her mom would agree. The blonde had talked about Lexa a lot to her mom and Abby Griffin always smiled seeing the happiness in her daughter’s eyes.

Lexa had said ‘yes’ and had added that Aden was excited about coming to Southampton. The Woods lived in Manchester, so they would be closer to London and thus to King’s Cross, in the case their parents wouldn’t be home before then.

Clarke was still grinning, her elbows pressed on the counter as her mother cooked dinner. Abby turned around and chuckled slightly at her daughter’s sight.

“When are they coming again?” she asked.

“Tomorrow, early afternoon. They arrive at Southampton Central Station around 2 pm. I’ll go get them on foot.”

“Great!” she said. “Uh, honey, I won’t be able to be there tomorrow night. I have a big shift, I’m sorry.” Clarke tried her best to hide a sigh and nodded to her mother. “I’ll let you some money to order pizzas, is it ok?”

“Yes, it’s perfect mom.”

They spent the rest of the evening chatting and watching tv before they both went to bed. Clarke jumped on her bed and looked at the ceiling. She didn’t know how she ended up getting so involved in her relationship with Lexa because right now, she felt like she was in real deep. She felt butterflies in her belly every time she just thought of the green-eyed brunette. Lexa seemed to care about her too. Clarke could see it in her eyes and that reassured her pretty quick when she thought about how fast this was going. Yeah, they had taken their time at the beginning. But now she felt like she couldn’t be separated from her more than a few days.

The blonde stared at her ceiling for two long hours before drifting to sleep, a big grin on her face.

***

Clarke’s left feet was bouncing off the ground frenetically as she waited for THE train to arrive at the dock. She had been there for twenty minutes already since she had left her house early ‘just in case’. Her eyes widened as she heard and watched Lexa’s train approach. She took a few steps backward, letting the other passengers pass but began to walk through them as she spotted two pairs of green eyes.

When she reached them, she threw her arms around the brunette’s neck and brought her in a passionate kiss. After a few seconds, they separated in need for air, and also because Aden had just cleared his throat. Clarke smiled at Lexa and turned to the blond boy.

“Hi Aden, how are you?”

She took the time to analyze their clothes. Since they were at Hogwarts and didn’t often wear ‘muggle-clothes’, it always seemed weird. Lexa wore tight black turtle-neck jumper and blue jeans under a long chestnut coat. Aden wore the same kind of coat as Lexa but shorter and black, covering a simple grey pullover and black jeans. Clarke thought they looked quite elegant and felt like she was underdressed in her red hoodie and blue jeans.

“Fine and you?” he answered.

“I’m great” she answered looking back at Lexa. “It wasn’t too long?”

“It was worth it” replied Lexa with yet another smile.

Aden began to roll his eyes at their interactions so Clarke took one of Lexa’s bags and one of Aden’s and started walking. They followed her pulling their suitcases. They had packed their things as if they weren’t coming back home before Hogwarts return so they wouldn’t have to go to Manchester again.

They made their way to Clarke’s house in a few minutes, talking about holidays and, well, Hogwarts. Clarke withdrew her keys from her pocket and opened her front door, letting her guests in first.

“And voilà! It’s not very big, but it’s my home” said Clarke with a shrug and a timid smile.

“It’s lovely” replied Lexa.

The Woods may have something close to a mansion, the atmosphere hanging in that cute little house felt way much warmer and more comfortable.

Clarke made a quick guided tour, finishing in the bedrooms area.

“Here Aden, this is the guest room. Make yourself at home” she said before leaving, waiting for Lexa to follow her.

They took a few steps away from Aden’s room and the blonde opened a door at the end of the corridor.

“And… this is my room.” Lexa entered slowly, examining Clarke’s pretty messy room and suddenly the air felt thick. “I hope you don’t mind sleeping here.”

“No, no, that’s perfect.”

The brunette turned around meeting Clarke’s perfect ocean eyes and they both chuckled at the same time, the tension disappearing.

“Unless you’re not comfortable with it. I promise I don’t mind sleeping on the couch” said Lexa, her gaze never leaving Clarke’s, to make sure the blonde didn’t feel obliged.

“No! I’d love to sleep with you.”

Clarke could feel the redness in her cheeks appear instantly on her face as she watched a smirk grow on Lexa’s face, one eyebrow shooting up, and realized what she had just said.

“I mean… no” Clarke stuttered and Lexa crossed her arms. “Well not that I don’t want to… but…”

Lexa ended the blonde’s embarrassment by taking a step forward and engulfing her in a warm hug as she pressed their lips together. They stayed this way for a few minutes just enjoying the presence of the other.

“I think I’m gonna love these holidays” Lexa said, loving the way Clarke’s face enlightened with a big smile.

They spent the day playing games and baking cookies. Clarke and Aden seemed to ally against Lexa at any occasion and the blonde simply loved the way Lexa pouted every time they did. They finished eating dinner when Aden launched a large yawn, so they decided to head to bed early.

“Aden loves you” said Lexa as she closed the door behind her.

“Yeah, I love him too” replied Clarke smiling.

They changed themselves in silence, back-to-back. Clarke put on a very oversized grey shirt which stopped middle-thighs, which created an audible gulp in Lexa’s throat. The brunette, for her part, wore black yoga shorts and a tight white tank top, which created the exact same reaction from Clarke.

They hopped into bed and crawled under the covers. Lexa laid flat on her back, staring at the old small fluorescent stars glued to the ceiling.

“You like space?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, I love how mysterious it is. I’ve always wondered how would it be to go there and see the stars cover the black nothingness endlessly.”

Clarke stopped talking to see Lexa staring at her, the stars being reflected in her eyes.

“I’ve wanted to ask you something for a few weeks now.”

Clarke moved onto her side and brought her hand to support her head as she faced the brunette.

“Go on!” she said.

Clarke frowned slightly as Lexa didn’t talk right away.

“Would you like to be my girlfriend?” she asked not looking at her yet.

The blonde’s frown was replaced by a huge grin on her face as she watched Lexa turn her head towards her slowly.

“I didn’t know you could be romantic, Commander” replied Clarke, making Lexa chuckle. “I’d love too.”

Lexa bent forward and kissed her passionately. They kept on cuddling this way for a few minutes until the kiss intensified and they were panting. Clarke let out an uncontrolled moan before she pushed the brunette on her back once again and climbed above her, their lips still connected. Lexa’s hands were placed on Clarke’s hips and Clarke’s were cupping her cheeks. Lexa felt her girlfriend’s tongue caress her lower lip, begging for entrance which she wasn’t going to refuse. The familiar tastes of cinnamon and sweet pepper merging. The ambient air started warming up and the panting increased.

“Clarke–” Lexa managed between two kisses, “are you sure…”

“Shut up” cut Clarke.

She broke the kiss and brought her hands to the edge of her shirt, removing it, leaving her in her underwear. Lexa couldn’t help but stare in awe at the beauty of the woman in front of her. She rose her back from the bed to straighten up a little, closing the distance between their bodies. She brought Clarke into another round of deep kisses and felt the blonde pulling on her shirt, so she separated their lips and rose her arms. She let them fall again before circling Clarke’s back and stopping at the hooks of her bra. Lexa looked into her eyes for some sort of compliance and Clarke nodded, her bra falling from her chest. Lexa felt a new wave of arousal cross her core as she abruptly pressed her lips back against the blonde’s and rolled both of them over on the bed, topping her. She broke the kiss and pressed her soft lips against Clarke’s neck, right on that pulse point. The blonde let out a large moan and felt Lexa smile. The brunette’s hands were still firmly holding her hips but began to wonder down that perfect body, stopping at the waistband. She looked up once again and removed Clarke’s panties. She crawled back up her body to kiss Clarke before slowly making her way down, kissing and licking every part of the blonde’s body. Clarke had to control herself not to make too much noise and that was becoming harder and harder. Until it wasn’t possible anymore, when Lexa’s lips touched her. She had to bring her arm to her mouth and bite a little to suppress the moan but a groan escaped. Clarke felt her orgasm build rapidly as she looked down to see Lexa looking at her from between her legs. Lexa didn’t stop as she heard Clarke’s completely uncontrolled breathing, neither when her eyes rolled into their sockets. She slowed down and then made her way back up, placed one last kiss to the blonde’s parted lips and lowered herself back on the bed, next to her.

“That was…” began Clarke after a few minutes of regaining her senses, “fabulous.”

Lexa chuckled but didn’t say anything. Clarke turned on her side once again staring at her girlfriend. She brought her in a searing kiss and stopped.

“I have one question though!” she continued when Lexa frowned. “Can you tell me why-” a kiss, “are you-” a kiss, “still almost fully dressed?” another kiss.

Clarke climbed onto Lexa’s waist, straddling her again. She removed the rest of the brunette’s clothes.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“Oh yes I have, commander.” That created a small new moan in Lexa’s throat. “Or else I won’t be able to sleep with you lying next to me, with now no clothes on.”

Clarke pushed her tongue in her mouth as her hand travelled down her body, stopping slightly at those perfectly defined abs. She then reached the brunette’s core and started drawing small circles around her clit. Lexa was panting hard in just a few seconds so Clarke separated their lips and kissed her neck instead as she pushed two fingers inside and began at a regular pace. It wasn’t long after when Lexa’s head fell backwards and her body arched into Clarke. The blonde settled herself half on Lexa’s body and stayed like this, her gaze raised towards her girlfriend’s relaxed and content face.

“I think I could get used to that ‘sleeping in your room’ thing” she said smiling.

“Me too” answered Clarke.

Indeed, both of them were going to spend great Christmas holidays.

***

The three of them would either spend the days chilling in front of Friends or walking along the snowy port, and then separating into their respective rooms to get some peaceful sleep. Well, at least in Aden’s case. It seemed like their libidos had never been this strong.

The meeting with Abby had really stressed Lexa out, even if she had tried to hide it, Clarke could tell she was. But it went strangely well in the end. Clarke knew her mother was really good with people and to Clarke’s surprise, Lexa did well at initiating conversations too, even though she happened to stutter slightly some times. They hadn’t spent a lot of evenings with Abby though and she hadn’t been able to be here for the last day of their holiday.

Clarke had been a little sad about it so the two Woods had made their possible to change her spirits. Right now, they were just talking in front of the fireplace when Exodus, Clarke’s owl, pecked on the window. The blonde stood up, went to open the window and took the letter from her owl’s claws, letting him in.

“It’s Raven” said Clarke as she made her way back to the fireplace.

“What does she say?”

“She wants us to go to her place tonight. Her parents aren’t there; she wants to throw a party before heading back to Hogwarts.”

“Where does she live?”

“In London, so we won’t need another ticket.”

“Sounds good” answered Lexa.

“Could be cool” added Aden.

“Aden, let me warn you, no alcohol for you.”

“Of course, sis’” he said before winking at Clarke.

The blonde laughed out loud since Lexa clearly saw that. She rolled her eyes accepting Aden could have some fun but she still would keep an eye on him.

They prepared their suitcases and headed straight to the station, taking the first train they saw towards London. They arrived in time for the party, some people were already there, a glass already in their hands.

“Hi my favourite house enemies!”

“Hi Rav, it’s good to see you!” replied Clarke accepting Raven’s hug.

“Hi nerd” said Lexa as Clarke and Raven separated.

Raven hugged each one of them and introduced them to the friends they didn’t know.

“So, would you like two whiskies?” Raven asked turning to Lexa and Clarke.

They nodded unsure and Raven then turned towards Aden.

“What can I get you, buddy?”

Raven stopped as she noticed Lexa’s deadly glance on her.

“Oh come on, he’s…” but she was cut by Lexa’s eyebrows shooting up. “Fine! Coke it is.”

Lexa turned around looking at Clarke and Raven choose this moment to pass her arm around Aden’s shoulders and leading him away, whispering something in his ear. The party went very well. They were all dancing and Lexa bent towards Clarke’s ear when they spotted Anya and Raven dancing really close to each other. That’s when she revealed her suspicions about the two Ravenclaw girls to Clarke, to which the blonde didn’t answer. Just smiling and kissing her to change the subject.

They did drinking games, danced and laughed all night. Clarke was drunk by now and Lexa decided she would stop drinking to take care of her girlfriend. She had already taken Aden to bed with Lincoln’s help since Raven had decided not to listen to her. She would definitely regret it; Lexa would get revenge for that.

Lexa was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when a large boom and the shattering of glass sounded in the kitchen. Everyone hurried there to find an annoyed Clarke trying to stand up, more or less. Hundredth of tiny glass pieces were scattered on the floor, some blood tinting some of them. The blonde huffed loudly as Lexa placed her arms on her waist, lifting her off the ground.

“What happened?” asked Raven as she asked the rest of the spectators to leave the kitchen.

“I don’t kn-know, I guess I just – slipped” she answered.

“Okay, okay” said Lexa as she laid her towards a stool. “Raven, do you have disinfectant and band-aids?”

Raven nodded and left the kitchen, returning about two minutes later. Lexa kept Clarke’s hand open as she cleaned her up, since Raven was also a bit drunk. The cuts were really small but still, Lexa was really careful, even though Clarke didn’t felt a thing.

“Hey gorgeous!” joked Clarke with a smirk.

Lexa chuckled and offered her girlfriend a true smile.

“Hi beautiful!” she joked back.

When she was done with it, she turned to Raven.

“Well, I think we’ll head to bed, can you show us the room?”

“I don’t want to go t – to bed!” cut Clarke.

“Clarke, you’re drunk, you can’t drink anymore. And I’m tired.”

“Alright” she replied with an eye roll.

The latina showed them to their room and then left yelling something like ‘who wants to do shots?’. Lexa closed the door and just had the time to turn around before she was pinned against it. Plump soft lips came crashing against hers as the temperature heated up.

“Clarke!” Lexa tried to control herself. “Clarke you’re drunk!”

“Yes, and you – you’re sso sexy!” Clarke said in a sultry voice as she resumed the kissing and touching.

Lexa tried to push her gently but the blonde didn’t move so she ended up squatting and standing up again, Clarke in her arms, bridal-style.

“Wow, Commander!”

Lexa laid her down on the mattress and Clarke let go of her, stretching. Clarke’s eyes began to close themselves and the dirty talk lessened. As her words became nothing more than mumbling, Lexa started undressing her, leaving her in her bra and boxers before pulling on the covers. The blonde was already deeply sleeping, that little cute snort making Lexa smile.

The brunette stripped from her clothes too, slipping under covers and cupping Clarke’s back. She sighed happily as Clarke caught her arm and pressed it against her chest, cuddling. The blonde continued snorting and Lexa put her head in the crook of her neck, still smiling.

“ _I love you!_ ” she said in a whisper.

And with the vibrations of her own heartbeat in Clarke’s back lulling her, she drifted off to sleep.


	9. All good things come to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Hogsmeade outing can't hurt anyone, right?

Since their return to the school, the group had spent a lot of time together; each one talking about their holidays and Octavia and Bellamy talking about what happened in the castle. There always was something happening at Hogwarts during holidays.

They were all sat in the courtyard, next to the fountain. Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, Anya, Lincoln, Jasper, Luna, Monty and Miller; they were all there.

“Of course, you finished your night on the sofa Raven” said Octavia laughing.

“Hey, I wasn’t the first one to go to bed. Isn’t it, Clarkey?” Raven smirked.

The blonde rolled her eyes and snuggled further into Lexa.

“It was the first time I met drunken Anya by the way” said Lincoln with an evil grin.

“I wasn’t drunk” replied Anya a little too abruptly.

All the persons present at the party laughed out loud. Of course Anya wouldn’t admit she was a little more than tipsy the night before.

“Uh, yes you were, babe” said Raven.

All of a sudden, even the tiny movements ceased around them, the wind being the only sound audible. Raven’s eyes widened when she realized what she had just said and Anya’s cheeks reddened by the second.

“Babe?!” asked Octavia somewhere in between anger and delight.

Raven huffed and looked at Anya. The blonde shook her head but Raven nodded and turned her head, knowing very well that she wouldn’t win this fight with her best friend.

“Well…” she began looking at her friends for any sign of resignation, and continued. “Anya and I, have been – a thing, since a few days…” Raven felt Clarke’s stern gaze on the side of her face, “or weeks.”

Octavia’s smile faded as everyone let out gasps with their mouths wide open. Lexa just smiled. She had thought something was up the night before.

“WEEKS?!” Octavia almost shouted.

The two girls offered guilty smiles but Octavia didn’t calm down. The point is: Raven and Anya weren’t sure of what they were doing just yet. What Raven was sure of by now, was that she had a great time with Anya and she felt really cared and protected. In Anya’s case, Raven was a wave of fresh air in her ready-made path and she couldn’t lie and say she didn’t felt more than great every time the girl was around.

“And you say nothing?” asked Octavia turning to Clarke.

“Well, I may have discovered it two weeks ago.”

“You did?” that’s when Lexa came in. “And you didn’t tell me?!”

“Can we just focus back on Raven and Anya here?” said Clarke, feeling that the situation was turning against her.

Octavia and Lexa huffed simultaneously and turned back to Raven and Anya. The two of them explained themselves quite awkwardly since expressing feelings is hard and the tension in the air decreased more and more.

When the sun went down, they all ushered towards the great hall to appreciate their return meal. The laughter and good vibes flew into the castle and that drew smiles on the students’ faces.

Home sweet home.

***

Here it was, the first Hogsmeade outing since Christmas holidays. Clarke and Lexa were wandering from shop to shop, buying candies and school equipments. They were holding hand and Clarke felt like nothing could retire the grin hanging on her face. But, of course something would. As she turned her head, sat on a snowy bench, she recognized the guy that had approached her earlier this year to talk about her dad.

Clarke felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart stopped. She stared at the ground trying to regain them back.

“Clarke? Clarke, what’s wrong?” asked Lexa, seizing her by the upper arms.

“No – nothing.”

“Clarke, tell me.”

The blonde looked into worried green eyes and felt her heart clench. She turned her head and couldn’t see the man anymore. Her erratic breathing slowly came back to normal and she looked back at her girlfriend.

“I – I’m sorry. I thought I saw something, and I panicked.”

“What did you see?”

“Nothing really. No need to worry about it.” She kissed gently Lexa on the cheek. “Come on!” she said pulling her towards yet another shop.

Clarke couldn’t focus on anything anymore and Lexa seemed to notice it because a frown wasn’t leaving her forehead. The brunette saw something interesting in the quidditch shop they were in.

“Look at those mittens; they would be perfect to replace mine.”

Lexa grabbed them and went to the register.

“Go on, I’ll be waiting you outside” said Clarke with a big smile.

The blonde left the store and let out a long deep breath, white fog escaping her mouth. She couldn’t help but do a quick scan of the area and she found nothing. She thought she would walk a little to try and clear her head off. Her footprints appeared behind her as the thick snow packed under Clarke’s weight.

Suddenly, she felt a strong grip on her right arm as she was yanked out of the crowded street. She didn’t have the time to see what was happening because she followed the flakes fall and her arms absorbed the impact instead of her body. Clarke regained her spirits and turned herself as fast as she could but the man was over her in a flash.

“You recognize me, don’t you?” he said, anger filling his voice.

“Yes” the blonde tried to sound harsh but the fact that she was still pressed against the ground wasn’t helping.

“Well, that means you remember what we talked about. Then, I have a question that has been going through my mind for the last weeks. What didn’t you understand in the phrase: contact me in five months?” his voice louder but still low enough so the bystanders wouldn’t hear them.

“I – I changed my mind,” she tensed when she saw the look of fury and fear in his eyes, “I don’t want to help you anymore. I don’t have any information to give you about Lexa Woods.”

“’Lexa’” he repeated with a false laugh, “right. You see, when I understood you wouldn’t have what it takes to ensure justice for your father, I talked to some people and rumors circulate fast at Hogwarts.” His evil laugh disappeared and his gaze hardened as he got closer from Clarke’s face. “I know you and miss Woods are closer than you might say. So you better talk right now or you’ll be in real deep trouble Clarke Griffin.”

“So I’ll rephrase; I won’t give you any information about Lexa Woods!” she replied firmly.

“Alright!”

He seized her and brought her back to her feet, his arm blocking her any move.

“Clarke?”

They both stopped and turned to look towards the voice.

“Speak of the devil. Plan B!” the man said. “Sorry Alexandria but Miss Griffin and myself have to go.”

Lexa frowned, her hand ready to grab her wand, as Clarke started struggling again. How did he know her name?

“Oh, I almost forgot, Clarke did tell you the reason why she got close to you, right?” he continued and Lexa’s hand became hesitant. “No? Well, it’s because I asked her.”

The brunette’s face fell apart. She tried to look into Clarke’s eyes to find the truth but the blonde was looking downwards.

“Clarke? Is that true?” she asked. It couldn’t be true.

Her girlfriend rose her head, her eyes filling with tears when she saw Lexa’s face.

“Lexa, I can explain, I swear…”

“Well, like I said, I would love to tell you the whole story but we really have to go!” The man spoke again.

He hold Clarke with more force again and prepared himself. Lexa seized her wand, too late.

“Wait, Lexa, I promise. I lov –”

Before the brunette could react, trapped in the haze of what had just happened, Clarke and the mysterious man had disappeared. And for the first time in years, a tear silently escaped Lexa’s eye.

***

What had just happened? Lexa was still standing motionless in the dark alleyway. She didn’t know what had happened to Clarke and yet she felt this feeling of pure hollowness deep down in her pit.

As Lexa started falling apart, Octavia, Lincoln and Raven spotted her in the dark.

“Lexa?” called Octavia while the group walked towards their lonely friend. “Are you okay?”

The brunette’s gaze didn’t move at all, as did her parted lips. The two girls exchanged worried glances. Octavia moved Lexa’s head gently so their eyes met.

“What happened?” she asked. “Where’s Clarke?”

Lexa’s facial expression changed completely at the mention of the name.

“She left with a man” she answered still evasively.

“What? Who?” Raven intervened.

“Did you know?” Lexa turned abruptly towards the girls.

Lincoln seemed to sense his friend anger build up inside so he took a step forward and put himself slightly in front of Octavia, keeping an eye on Raven too.

“What is this Lexa, what are you talking about?” he asked.

“Did you know Clarke has been lying to me since the beginning?” Lexa continued.

“What the hell? Clarke would never…” began Raven.

“Did you know Clarke was just using me?”

Lexa’s voice shot up. She hadn’t felt this hurt in years and it was making her mad.

“Lexa, just calm down, there is no way Clarke would want to hurt you!”

The brunette didn’t answer this. Because, deep down, a part of her still thought Clarke truly cared about her. She couldn’t help but tell herself Clarke couldn’t do something like that. She relived the previous scene and tried to understand it.

“A man was with Clarke. He knew my name but I can’t put a name on his face.” Her friends frowned listening carefully. “He said – he said Clarke had gotten close to me just because he had asked her.”

“And why would you believe him?”

“Because, she didn’t deny it. I saw, in her eyes, that she has hidden something from me.”

Nobody replied at that point, their mouth slightly falling open. Lexa’s demeanor changed as she remembered Clarke’s eyes. She was sure she saw regret but she now understood she had seen something else: fear. And that’s what made her blood go into her head at this point.

“Guys, I don’t know what the whole story is but one thing’s for sure, Clarke is in trouble. We have to do something.”

It seemed like the four of them realized, a little too slowly, that their friend may have just been kidnapped.

“How did they leave? What did he looks like?” asked Raven frantically.

“He apparated them. She seemed to be fighting him back.” Lexa felt fear overwhelming her even though the feeling of betrayal was still here somewhere. “He was taller than Clarke but, I guess, smaller than you Linc’. He was bald and had strange tattoos on his skull.”

“Seems like someone you would remember” said Octavia.

“Yeah” Lexa frowned, thinking.

“So, they had time to talk with you…” asked Raven.

“Yes” answered Lexa.

“Then, why didn’t you do anything?”

“Raven!” said Octavia.

“No wait, I want to know. She could have avoided that and yet, she didn’t. Why, Lexa?” She asked facing the other brunette.

“I don’t know, I was…”

“YOU DON’T KNOW?”

“I was shaken” Lexa replied sternly, clenching her fists.

Not only she hated the feelings she was experiencing right now, but Raven was making it way much difficult.

“Oh sorry, Commander. Well, you better find a solution because now, Clarke is probably in danger.” Raven finished, tears threatening to fall.

Nobody said another word so Lexa took off.

“Lexa!” yelled Octavia.

“Let her go,” said Lincoln stopping his girlfriend, “she surely needs to be alone right now.”

Octavia turned to her best friend and squeezed her upper arm.

“We are going to find her Raven!”

The latina nodded her head before Lincoln spoke up.

“We should start by searching your room. If she hided something from Lexa she may have left traces.”

***

“Mmh…” escaped Clarke’s mouth.

She lifted her own head and tried to open up her eyes but frowned as everything remained black. She slowly patted her surroundings and only felt old cold parquet flooring. She was cold, so cold she could feel goose bumps all over her body. Someone had removed her coat so she only wore her oversized black sweater which wasn’t enough since they didn’t seem to be aware of heating where she was. Her frown deepened as she tried to remember where she was and what had happened. Her heartbeat fastened when she realized everything she remembered wasn’t from a dream.

“Crap!” she whispered, standing up.

Her head was throbbing. She brought her hand to the back of her skull and felt a bump here. Suddenly a bright light entered the room and the blonde placed her arm before her eyes. More lights filled the room. Clarke’s reflex was to back off until she felt her back collide with the wall she was previously sleeping against.

“Hello Miss Griffin!” a woman’s voice sounded.

The blonde somewhat moved her arm to try and see its owner, but her eyes wouldn’t adapt to the lightness.

“I reckon you’ve already met my brother, Titus?!”

The woman gestured to a darker corner of the room and Clarke recognized the man of Hogsmeade.

“Yes, but he didn’t bother to mention his name. He directly kidnapped me” replied Clarke in a furious tone.

“Fierce!”

The woman moved a little and Clarke was able to see what she looked like. She must be in her 40s, her face features were severe and her blonde hair, much darker than Clarke’s, was perfectly tied back.

“My name is Nia. My brother said you didn’t want to share the information you agreed to seek for us, is that true?”

“Technically, I never said I agreed.”

Nia sniggered dropping her head. She took a few steps towards Clarke, her chin still resting on her thorax.

“’Technically’.” The woman chuckled slightly. “I have to say Clarke, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“And what were you expecting?”

She wasn’t thinking. She was just afraid of what would happen to her and what they wanted to do to Lexa. But she didn’t want to show off any of that so it came out as insolence.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe a little more fear. You are a half blood after all. But that’s not the point. The point is,” her face was now very close to Clarke’s, and the woman’s height didn’t help her relax, “I don’t recommend you to play with words in my company.” She seized Clarke’s chin. “You don’t know who I am, yet. But don’t worry. You soon will.”

Nia let go of her face, threw her one last evil grin and turned tail. The door was closed loudly, leaving the room empty. Except for Clarke, whose face had not moved an inch. She had never met that woman but she didn’t look like someone you should hang out with. She was still trying to process what was happening when she realized her breath had fastened. I wasn’t the moment for a panic attack. She let her body slide along the wall and brought her hands to her face.

“Happy place, happy place…” Clarke repeated in her head.

She remembered this technique from her long hours of psychoanalysis sessions with her mother’s friend. The blonde closed her eyes firmly and focused on her thoughts. She found herself sat on the couch of the Gryffindor common room, all snuggled into a certain brunette’s side. Her body relaxed and her breath started to calm down. But her heart clenched as she thought about what might happen to this relationship. It was only beginning but it already counted so much for her. And she feared it could be over. Lexa must think she got closer to her because she needed to. And a part of it was right, but the second she started talking to that beautiful girl she knew she couldn’t do it. Deep down in her soul, she knew she was in trouble, but the good kind of trouble, aside from the whole kidnapping thing of course.

She dropped her hands on the floor, let out a loud breath and thought. She was probably in danger. Nia didn’t seem to be a nice woman. One thing was for sure; she wasn’t going to say anything about Lexa. But how was she going to get away from this?

***

Lincoln opened the door of Clarke and Octavia’s room and came nose-to-nose with Lexa redoing Clarke’s bed. Octavia and Raven entered after him.

“Hey” said Raven to Lexa.

“Hey” she answered.

Lexa went back to what she was doing. Everybody got to work during several minutes, returning all the stuff in the room.

“Argh, it’s pointless, there is nothing” said Lexa punching the bedside table.

“Lexa calm down, we’ll find something.”

He had already seen his best friend get out of control out of anger and tried calming her every time he could.

“This guy, he doesn’t remind you of anyone?” asked Raven.

“I don’t – I feel like I know him but I don’t know from where or how.”

She sat roughly on Clarke’s bed and ran her hand through her hair.

“Maybe someone suppressed your memories about him. This story seems nebulous” said Octavia.

They all looked into each other eyes. Lincoln found Lexa’s gaze and knew she was thinking about the same thing.

“Do you want me to do this?” he asked.

“That guy definitely knew something about me and we don’t have any lead to find Clarke. I trust you Lincoln!”

“What? What are you thinking about guys?” Octavia asked.

“Legilimency” understood Raven. “Seriously? You guys are able to do this?”

“Uh, yeah” said Lexa.

“One day, professor Forest told us, Anya and two others of her favorite students, to join her in the room of requirement and taught us Legilimency.”

“But that’s against the rules” interrupted Octavia.

It wasn’t originally taught because it could be dangerous and was considered as an invasion of someone’s mind. Some people had lost their mind because of it.

“Yes, well, Indra isn’t really fond of rules.”

“We should do it somewhere where no one could enter at any moment” said Raven.

“I know a place,” said Lexa, “follow me.”

They walked and climbed stairs in a direction while all the other students went the opposite direction, towards the great hall. Lexa opened a wooden door and they all stepped in.

“A broom closet? Really?” stated Raven rolling her eyes.

“Ok, one of you could stay out there to prevent anyone from entering and the other could keep an eye on us, in case anything happened” said Lincoln.

Lexa and he already started meditating as they both sat cross-legged, face to face. Lexa had to concentrate on opening her mind and not use occlumency, like Indra had taught them. Raven went out the small room and stood there crossing her arms. Her heart was racing; she couldn’t wait to have an update of the situation. Octavia remained silent in a corner of the closet, already analyzing her friends’ faces.

“Ready?” asked Lincoln, slowly meeting green eyes.

Lexa nodded her head and let Lincoln dive into her gaze. He raised his wand and said.

“Legilimens!”


	10. Legilimens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew is doing everything they can to find and rescue their friend.

His vision was blurry and the white smoke in the corners blinded Lincoln a little. But he exhaled slowly to gain more concentration. He walked through the smoke until he saw something. His central vision sharpened so he could discern the colored walls of what seemed to be an elementary school. Lincoln stopped to study his surroundings but suddenly, he heard shrieks and laughter. He walked towards that noise which became more and more deafening. A group of children was forming a wide circle in the playground, so he placed his hand on a child shoulder and tried to find a way to cross them. When he reached the center of the crowd, he saw two kids; one above the other. Lincoln bent over, understanding what was happening, and tried to separate them, but he couldn’t do anything. Of course, Legilimency didn’t allow interactions with memories. The children were cheering as the little girl punched the boy under her. Blood was starting to drip from the boy’s nose. Lincoln guessed the girl must be five or six years old, even if her long brown hair was hiding her face.

“Lexa?” he asked frowning.

The little brunette turned her head towards him, hair falling away from her face so Lincoln could see her look of pure fury throughout her green eyes.

‘STOP!’

Lexa’s grown-up voice resonated in Lincoln’s head as the memory disappeared. He was once again surrounded by white smoke.

He knew Lexa’s youth had been agitated but seeing his friend like that bewildered him a little. Lincoln tried to regain his focus. He needed to find THE memory that would help them, and quick. Going through too many memories and furthermore dark memories like that, could be tiring and stressful for Lexa.

He breathed heavily and walked. Lincoln heard different voices and different kind of conversations. He knew Lexa was probably concentrating as much as she could so he tried to pinpoint the voices that seemed louder than the others.

“Enough!”

Lincoln turned around at the scream. He moved forward slowly and entered a large dark corridor. The walls seemed red and big framed paintings were covering them. As he walked farther and farther, some type of invisible force was slowing him down, like if he was walking against a powerful wind gust. A beam of light emerged from a door ajar so Lincoln could distinguish the shadow of a little girl. Lexa. This time she seemed older. She was kneeling just aside the door, obviously spying on the discussion occurring on the other side. He fought all he could to come near enough so he could spy on the conversation.

“But you have to be careful sir! A lot of people will try and steal it. Let me help you.”

“We are more than capable of guarding the nightblood wand, mister Shade!”

A tall white man could be seen leaning on a wooden desk in the middle of the room. Must be Lexa’s dad.

“I know, I know, but…”

“Stop! Mister Shade you’ve been helpful for our family, I can’t deny that. But you can’t come and tell me what I should do when none of this is of your business.”

The room was filled with silence until heavy steps sounded against the floor. The door suddenly flew open and the mysterious man came nose to nose with the girl. That was him, Lincoln knew it as he felt Lexa’s mind walls building back up gradually.

“Alexandria, you shouldn’t be here.” The father said before grabbing his wand and walking towards his daughter.

The bald man passed past the girl and Lexa’s father kneeled in front of her. Everything went white one more time and Lincoln came back in the real world.

“Guys, you’re back” said Octavia as Raven entered the room. “So?”

Lexa found Lincoln’s gaze puzzled and afraid.

“I think my parents tried to block my memories!”

“But that was him, right? The man.”

“Yes Linc’. That was the man who took Clarke in Hogsmeade.”

“He seemed really interested by the wand. That must have something to do with the kidnapping of Clarke.”

“What wand?” asked Octavia.

Lexa looked down, trying to connect the neurons in her brain. She may have the answers to all her questions and yet something was blocking her from pinpointing them. The wand could help them. She raised her head and looked into Octavia’s eyes.

“The nightblood wand.”

***

The heavy door was opened again and Nia entered with another man that Clarke had never seen yet. He wasn’t that tall but he looked athletic. She had a feeling they wouldn’t be friends.

“Well.” Nia grabbed a chair and sat elegantly on it. “I’m sure you know what is going to happen now, but I’ll explain anyway. I’ll ask you some simple questions, and you’ll answer them. Or else Nick here may hurt you a little bit.”

She didn’t move, only her gaze went to this mysterious Nick. Clarke didn’t know if she stayed still because she didn’t want to seem weak in front of Nia or if she simply couldn’t move considering how cold she was. She felt her pulse beating hard against the skin of her neck as she turned her eyes back towards the woman.

“So,” she pressed her back on the chair and crossed her arms, “What are the names of Lexa’s parents?”

The blonde relaxed, knowing what was coming. She simply waited for something to happen. The man took a step forward and punched her in the jaw. Clarke’s head straightened and he punched her again in the cheekbone. Her vision became hazy when she looked back at Nia.

“I’m sure you already know that, why asking me?” she said shaking her head.

“Because I want to know if you’ll be cooperative enough.”

Clarke didn’t say anything waiting for the fist to come, and it did. She wouldn’t take many blows like that before passing out and she knew it. It wasn’t dangerous information so she talked.

“Lauren and Connor!” she said spitting blood on the floor.

“Good.” She gestured for Nick to back off. “Connor is a serious guy, protecting his bloodline at any cost, but Lauren… She’s a spoiled bitch. She looks down on everybody. She has always hated me, and it is mutual. Anyway, next question. What do you know about the nightblood wand?”

Clarke clenched her jaws and looked at the man coming towards her.

“I know nothing, so go ahead.”

Nick looked at Nia and saw her nod. He seized Clarke’s hair roughly and pulled. The blonde grabbed him by the wrist and suddenly felt a massive pain on her nose. She immediately fell to the ground and felt pain on her stomach. Blood was coloring the brown floor as Nick continued kicking her, again and again, Clarke huffing at every blow.

Everything became blurry then dark and finally everything went back into focus.

“Lexa are you okay?” asked Octavia from her bed when she saw Lexa pant.

“Yes, sorry. Just a nightmare.”

She had accidentally fallen asleep on her book. Lexa had stayed on Clarke’s bed all night. Sharing information from the books she read with Octavia, even though none of the information were helpful. She straightened up against the head of her bed and took a glance at Octavia who was reading one of the dozens of books scattered on her cover.

“It’s eight a.m. Do you want to come with me to the library now or do you want to get some sleep? Nobody will hold it against you.”

“I’ve slept long enough, let’s go” Lexa said already standing from the bed.

Both girls were already dressed so they put their shoes on and walked towards Hogwarts library. It was early and students weren’t up this early on a Sunday morning so they made it pretty quickly. The rest of the group was already there, reading in a deserted area of the library. They sat with them and resumed their reading for again several hours.

“Nothing, nothing!” said Octavia closing her book abruptly.

“Nothing about the nightblood wand. Even the books I read from the restricted area” Raven did the same.

“Oh my god. I know where I heard the name Shade” said Bellamy. “Roan’s mother. Roan and Ontari McCole have their father’s name but their mother is Nia Shade.”

“How come you know this much about the McCole’s?” asked Raven.

“I used to hang out with Roan in fifth grade. They live in a mansion in North England. The whole Shade family live there. I know that because he always said he couldn’t have privacy even though his house was huge.”

“Well, let’s go” said Anya. “Bellamy, could you get the address of the Shade ‘castle’?”

“I guess.”

“Okay well you go and we all meet let’s say in the courtyard?”

They all nodded, stood up and crossed the library. Suddenly, Lexa stopped in her track, her head buzzing.

“Lexa, are you okay?” asked Lincoln, Anya already supporting her.

Their voices were blurry. Lexa closed her eyes before everything went black but when she re-opened them, she wasn’t surrounded by books but by her father’s study, again. And he was there, kneeling in front of her. He said nothing and placed a stick in Lexa’s hand. The brunette looked down and saw a wand. That was it. The nightblood wand. It was really long and light compared to normal wands. It was totally black but a dark red string was spiraling around it. The lights of the chandelier hanging from the ceiling became more and more blinding. Lexa blinked a few times until her friends were in front of her again.

“What did you see?” said Lincoln.

When memories had been erased, legilimency could bring back memories sometimes. And Lincoln and Anya knew it.

“I think I know what it looks like. The wand…” she took a pen and drew it on the inside of her forearm. “And I think I know where it is.”

***

The sound of their form apparating in the middle of a cold empty street resonated against the street walls. The group watched carefully their surroundings without making any noise. Lexa had explained that her family lived in a popular but badly famed district. Raven startled when a bat came flying near them. She turned around after understanding what it was and narrowed her eyebrows at Anya’s mischievous grin. They went along huge mansions, most of them had their shutters closed, until the brunette came to a halt.

“It’s here.”

They rose their heads analyzing the entirety of the building. It was difficult to see all the details because of the huge shadow it was creating. The full moon was bouncing off the black flat tiles covering the roof and the tower peaks. More than twenty windows were on the front façade surrounded by dark brown bricks.

“Well I made fun of Roan and Ontari’s mansion but you have a hell of a house too” said Anya.

“Are your parents there?” asked Octavia.

“I don’t think so, they didn’t switch on the front door light” answered Lexa while taking a few steps along the wide way. There was a wide yard which probably served as a parking. It was delimited by perfectly pruned plants in black pots.

She didn’t seem quite at ease about entering her own house. In fact, she had never been comfortable at ‘home’ so she was kind of glad the lights weren’t on.

They all followed close behind her before reaching the porch. Lexa seized her wand and agitated it in front of the wall aside the door. Some bricks disappeared to deliver a key. The brunette took it and immediately opened the door. Everything was silent.

Lexa pushed the large wooden door open, creaking resonating through the house. The group entered in a cold and wide reception hall. Everything was perfectly clean: the marble surfaces could reflect your image like a mirror, no footprints could be seen on the tiled flooring, no hint of a cobweb in the corners of high ceilings. Also, there was no kind of any sound. Even the wind, once the door closed, could not be detectable.

They were all waiting in the center of the room, analyzing every walls and furniture, and waiting for Lexa to make a move. She let out a small sigh before heading towards the huge black stairs. Most of them startled at a glass breakage sound. They turned around and stared at Bellamy, who was kneeling before a now broken vase. He looked at Lexa with an ‘I’m sorry’ look. Raven got closer and punched him in the shoulder.

“Ow, what are you doing?” he said breaking the tensed silence.

“You scared the shit out of me.”

“Well, I didn’t make it fall on purpose duh” he replied standing up.

“I know I had to release the tension in my body.”

She smirked at him and joined the rest of the group that had already resume the exploration. Once arrived at the top of the stairs, they went along a corridor until they saw a big wooden door with a golden doorknob in the center.

“This is your father’s office, right?” asked Lincoln.

“Yes, it is” said Lexa with disdain. She turned the knob and opened. “Welcome to manipulation land.”

The room was as impeccable as the rest of the mansion except the marble was dark green. There were tall windows covered by dark curtains, a long desk in the middle directly in front of the door, a huge library on the left and a small lounge on the right.

“Here!”

Lexa pointed an old tableau hanging from the wall.

“Um, okay I’ll say it” said Raven nodding at her other friends. “Lexa, it’s a painting.”

“I know Raven, but that’s it. That’s the wand.”

The group looked at each other to see if one of them had understood, but everyone seemed lost.

“Let’s see,” Lexa continued, “I’ve seen it somewhere.”

She grabbed the piece of wood and dropped it on the floor before kneeling. The others gathered around her with frowning eyebrows. The brunette lifted her hand above the painting, expired and slowly plunged her fingers towards it. They all gasped as her phalanges disappeared through the canvas. Her hand englobed the wand and she started pulling gently. The mouths opened wider when the stick came out in Lexa’s hand.

“How did you do that?” asked Bellamy bewildered.

“I don’t know” she replied.

They all stared, mouths wide open, at the mysterious looking wand. They stayed still a few seconds trying to take all of this.

“So?” said Anya. “What do we do now?”

“I don’t know what this wand is capable of but I can feel it” Lexa turned the wand in her hand, “it is powerful. I’ve never felt something like this.” They looked at her serious face. “If they wanted Clarke to learn more about me, it must be because of it.”

“I agree” replied Lincoln.

“Let me see.”

Octavia grabbed the antique in Lexa’s opened hand but she immediately started to feel a weird burning sensation travel through her fingers.

“I can feel it too” she said.

The warmth spread to her hand, then her forearm but slowly became unpleasant. Octavia furrowed her eyebrows. Instantly she dropped the wand to the ground when the palm of her hand started to hurt.

“What just happened?” asked Raven.

“I-I don’t know, it burned my skin.”

They frowned and turned to Lexa. The brunette kneeled down to seize the piece of wood before standing back up and looking at her friends.

“What?” she asked.

“It didn’t burn you. How come?”

“Well, it’s the nightblood wand.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” asked Bellamy.

Lexa rolled her eyes. She went to grab a letter opener on her father’s desk. The brunette turned around, facing them, and pushed the tip of it into her palm tracing a straight line. They grinded their teeth, except Anya and Lincoln who knew what she was doing, and then opened their mouth wide. Blood droplets came out of the line and fell like in slow motion to the floor.

“It’s black! Your blood is… black” stuttered Octavia.

“Oh my god, so nightblood is real?!” Raven took a step forward bringing Lexa’s hand closer to her eyes.

Lexa said nothing and nodded.

“How come we spent several years at Hogwarts with you, and never knew this?”

“Mmh you didn’t ask. Whatever, that is not important. What’s important is that we probably just found the one thing that got Clarke kidnapped” said Lexa.

“It must be really poweful” Lincoln’s eyebrows furrowed.

“And, dangerous in the hands of malicious people” finished Anya.

They all stood in silence for a few seconds before Raven talked.

“So!” she said excessively loud. “Shall we?”

“Yeah,” replied Lexa, “whatever this is about, we need to get Clarke back.” She walked out the room, the others following close behind. “Let’s go!”

***

The grass was wet from the cold night temperature. It left a bad feeling up the friends’ spines that made it harder to focus on what they needed to do; don’t make any noise. Of course, after apparating in the small forest near the house, they had decided to enter from behind, through the wide and empty garden. Most of the shutters were closed and only two or three spots of light could be seen from the windows. They reached a wooden door and waited in silence for someone to make a move.

“Again,” said Lexa, “nothing is forcing you to come with me.”

“Shut up and open that door Woods” answered Raven, her nerves falling apart.

The brunette grabbed her wand in her coat and pointed it at the lock.

“Alohomora!”

A deep click sounded and the door opened itself. They all stopped breathing for a moment and Lexa took a first step inside. The group walked along the first corridor until they reached a big hall.

“Okay,” began Anya, “we have to split up. Linc’ and Octavia, you’ll take the left corridor, Bellamy you’ll go straight, and Raven and I will take the corridor on the right. Lexa, you…”

She looked behind her and saw her friend already climbing the stairs.

“Go upstairs” she finished anyway, rolling her eyes.

Anya took Raven’s hand and went for the third corridor when everybody did as she’d told. Raven had ‘Lumos’ activated even though the light intensity was as low as possible. Anya opened a first door, they walked in and searched for any kind of hidden door or hatch. But nothing.

“I can’t believe we’re in this situation” whispered Raven.

“I know, I hope Clarke’s okay. These people don’t seem really pleasant.”

They continued their search for a few more minutes.

“There’s nothing here, let’s continue” said Anya going for the door.

Raven turned around and went behind her. Her coat flew over a dresser, bringing a large rock lamp down in its path. A loud noise sounded in the small dark room. Raven and Anya startled at the same time. Anya turned around, her lips pursed and a deadly stare in her eyes.

“So – rry?”

***

“What was that?” asked Lincoln with widened eyes.

“I don’t know, continue searching.”

The couple went from door to door without finding anyone behind any door. Small droplets of sweat started falling from their forehead. The tension was unsustainable. Octavia huffed. Lincoln placed a hand on her shoulder and her nerves relaxed. He threw her a loving and supporting glare before stepping forward and opening another door.

They entered what seemed to be an office. Octavia went for the walls, searching for a small button or something that could hide a passage. Lincoln went for the desk in the middle of the room. Several papers and scrolls scattered over the wooden surface. He grabbed a letter.

_Dear Ms McCole,_

_The high council has been reunited last night._

_They all agree with your proposal._

_I hope you will be ready for next week events, because we all already are._

_Fear is the only way._

_Dante Wallace._

“O, take a look at this” he said.

Octavia gave up the walls and approached. She read the little piece of paper above her boyfriend’s shoulder and opened her mouth widely.

“Oh my god, what does that mean?”

“I don’t know but I don’t think it is good news.”

They paused a few seconds before Lincoln folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He grabbed Octavia’s hand and walked at the door.

“Let’s go!”

***

Every step was so slow that even the old wooden floor didn’t creak under her weight. Lexa was focused on her goal. She controlled her breath and her moves carefully. Her wand was risen in front of her and her eyes were scanning the whole area.

She took a few more steps and heard low chattering.

“ _Nox_ ” Lexa whispered.

The door was slightly open so she could see a little what was happening. She clenched her fists when she her. Clarke was curled up on herself, her side pressed on a wall. Her entire body was shivering and her face was hidden by her lousy hair.

“Stop it Titus!”

“Lilian, you are forced to admit Legilimency is not working, let me try someth…”

“No, Legilimency doesn’t work because she doesn’t know anything. Are you stupid? She’s just a fragile Hogwarts student, there is very little chance that she learned Occlumency.”

“So, what are we going to do?” Titus said his nerves about to break.

“I have another idea” she said turning to the blonde ball on the floor.

“And can I ask what is this idea?” Lexa said pushing the door.

She stepped up, pointing her wand at the tall woman. Titus startled but quickly regained his spirits and raised his wand at the brunette. Clarke slowly straightened, sliding along the wall. She placed her hair behind her ear and looked at Lexa. Their eyes met. Tears began to fill the blonde’s eyes and Lexa’s heart broke before this scene. She just wanted to close the distance between them and hold her tightly in her arms. Lexa’s gaze suddenly went a different direction when Lilian laughed.

“Well, well, well” Lilian started walking towards the brunette, not caring about the wand pointing at her face, “seems like you are right on time Ms Woods!”


End file.
